The Story of Us
by AviTaRi
Summary: Geek vs. Popular? No surprise there. Everything they through went the same except for one day, where that day change the whole life upside down between Amu's and Ikuto's tie. This is a sign of someone will loose...
1. School's Over, War's Not!

**Hi all! This is my first SC & Amuto fic here ;) please read and point out or suggest something 'kay? I don't know if it'll turn out well but enjoy readers…**

It is the last day of school before summer. All Seiyo High students have been waiting for the break free time to have fun before they turn into seniors. Various teens prepare for their need in many ways depend on what they want or what they seem like and this divided to be three categories as in popular students, ordinary students and the losers or so they say. Those who reached for being popular have managed to just have wild fun and waste their money for rather pointless yet still useful stuff and those who're just being normal, ordinary and particularly sane just doing what ordinary people do balancing their life with the fun yet useful things but how about those who're in the losers section? Hmm…they can join for being ordinary and spend their summer with the things they wanted or perhaps do nothing at all? Silly! Although they called losers but they're actually were normal people only lack a lot of things especially when it comes to skills.

Here she was, a pinkette girl in her almost 17 age for just another week sat in her sophomore class for the last day. Her name is Hinamori Amu, she's a natural geek wearing glasses and braces lining on her teeth, hair tied in ponytail but her fashion clothes were gothic and emo style. She's one of those who turned to be the most top loser in the high school, it's kind of good yet miserable awfully since the school heart-throb and most popular boy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto can't stop tailing her and in another word…stalk.

The bell for the last period of class 2-2 has ringed a couple hours ago leaving 10 more minutes before the bell ring signing their freedom. Nikaido-sensei, their homeroom teacher had brought some papers slammed on his desk. His goofy grin never leaves his face with that brown messy hair and untidy shirt imaging him as the unorganized teacher from all the teachers, he stood up in front leaning his left arm on the desk's surface to support some of his weight.

"Now students, just because you all will have your summer it doesn't mean there's not going to be any task~" he said in a singing tone causing them all groaned in unison but not Amu

"Okay so you'll make a report card about everything you do during summer but the work will be stored in your first day of senior year-" the sensei has been cut off by a student boringly ask

"Which mean?"

"Which mean" he mimicked "in the first day of your school later you'll briefly tell everything that happens in your summer while the introduction in progress" he smiled but everyone exclude Amu moaned louder like a helpless animal

"Man that sucks!" a boy slid his arms forward, making his chin to rest on the desk

"If I know something like this will happen, I prepared myself at least" a girl in jet-black hair length up to her shoulder tilted to the boy in the same expression

Out of all them, Amu is the only student who didn't mind with Nikaido's task and she keeps thinking about her summer plans to be. _It's just a summer report card, how bad can it be? _She thought letting her smile wider eyes staring at the ceiling, _*sigh* hope he won't bother my only freedom or I'll be damsel in distress _she closed her eyes gathered her books to put back inside her black bag right when the bell rings make a crowd go through out the class. She tossed the bag on her right shoulder let it hung in her back then walk out from the class only greet by her two best friends, Mashiro Rima and Hoshina Utau.

"Amu! I can't wait to go shopping in the mall doing all the girl stuffs I can with you guys, attending a pool party and…and oh, celebrate your birthday!" Utau hugged Amu tightly turning her into blue, she flailing on her back for oxygen when Utau noticed she quickly let go

"Utau how many times I have to say this but you're acting too girly and hyper again" Rima smack her face with her palm, shook her head lightly "can you just act normal for once?" the petite blond questioned but Utau ignored her

"Whatever! All I care is having fun and being carefree as long as summer went, by the way what are you both had planned?" the sudden question make both Amu and Rima stiffen, they struggle trying to find what they got in mind

"Uhm…I don't know yet" Amu said

"So do I" followed by Rima

They both look away to another direction then this change Utau hyper mood to be the bossy and nag side when she tensed up enough.

"How could you not notice? Just think of have fun, relax and most of all…enjoy it!" she huffed starting the two to hold their laugh with her mood swing habit

"That never gets old, ne~e? I mean you can be the sweet girl yet nitpicky at the same time, am I right Amu?" Rima teased showing her sly smirk to the tall pigtailed blond

"Can't miss that alright *chuckle* it's Utau we're talking about" Amu grinned

"You guys such a jerk sometime aren't you? Just because I'm popular don't be jealous!" she now scoffed facing them with her back

"As if Utau, I'm fine being an ordinary girl-" Amu pushed Rima aside to continue

"While I'm fine either being a smart geek yet lame at once" the time Amu smiled, Rima glared after she pushed her from the spot

"Alright alright now let's beg-" Utau's eyes shot wide and didn't blink for a few minutes

"Utau?" Rima raised an eyebrow only to find the same expression when she looked at what she saw, those five poopers no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai and Misaki Yoru. Jerks.

"Amu!" both blond called in unison until Rima let Utau to be the one to speak "quick, let's get out and ride home okay?" she stood behind the pinkette female and pushing her by the shoulders

"Wha-" before Amu started to ask somebody cut her line in place, Utau and Rima stopped in track can't keep going because it's too late

"Well well looks like we found them before they found us" a deep husky voice rang through their ears knowing who's the culprit they directly face to face

"What now Tsukiyomi? Oh wait! Let me guess…hmm…try to sink Amu again like many times you did?" stubbornly Rima stated with her dark aura glowing over

"No" he simply and plainly said

"We came to you whimp just to hand these" two invitation cards lay in the blond boy's hand stretched over to the two girls, Rima took one but when Amu almost reach it he snatched his arm back "I don't know about the other one, your sure about this Ikuto?" Tadase asked referring 'the other one' to Amu

"Just give her kiddy king, she won't eat you as well" the bored expression still plastered on him flatly said

Tadase grimaced first before giving it to the geek which she doubted to accept it. Utau knew this was coming since she heard the news from her boyfriend who's one of them, the hazel-brown haired boy with emerald eyes, who else if it isn't Kukai. Both blond girls stood silently from Amu's side while the geek herself stuck in the middle of being nervous and shaky, in her eyes hesitation and fear filling her gaze and obviously those who sharps won't miss a bit.

"I can't believe you two pinhead hanging around this ugly geek, you two could've been more than that if you leave her you know?" the same blond boy with cherry eyes retorted to the two, making them bold their palms into fists

"Jealous are we? Last time I checked, you Tadagay has been the one who mostly rambling about her involving us" Rima taunted "Yeah, can't have a geek of your own?" Utau sang playfully being pleased when she saw Kukai, Nagihiko and Yoru stifled a laugh in the background

"Pfft as if! I never even want one, talk whatever you want 'cause I'm leaving!" he stomped through the hallway ignoring the strange stares from the others

"That's just all it, now will you excuse us we-" Nagihiko tried to avoid any weird atmosphere in the future but too late for that, Ikuto already attempt to do so

Amu moved backward until she reached the locker, her back against it while the navy teen keeps his pace cool and smooth. He slammed his right hand on her side then lean closer to her ear, Amu can feel his breath heating on her side while she blushed a deep of red ready to boil water. Seeing this Rima, Utau, Kukai and Nagihiko shook their head differently except for Yoru who confused of their behavior.

"This happened just once _Amu, _don't let such an opportunity slip just because you doubt of the outcome" he smirk visibly to her, dull eyes stared into fear ones

"See you next week" he whispered but unfortunately without a warn he bit her ear intentionally for her to scream

"Aah! You jerk!" Amu rubbed her ear where he left a mark before Utau grabbed her other wrist pulling her to the parking lot

They hopped inside Utau's maroon car and drove out from Seiyo High speeding up the gas. Utau feels sorry for her friend beside her, she doesn't deserve such a miserable life contrary she deserves to be treated like every normal teen in the surface. Taking some glances over and over to the frowned Amu, Utau has lost her patience and break the pedal by a sudden causing Amu to jump and startled.

"Utau!" she yelled glaring at the blond

"Sorry, I can't take it anymore of you frowning like that! What's been bothering you? The pool party?" she tilted to her side flipping her locks away from her face

"I can't decide a thing whether to come or not, you know that my birthday will held at the same date do you?" Amu smacked against her seat crossing her arms showing she was frustrated

"I know that Amu probably Rima did so and what's your answer will be miss?" the idol gestured for Amu to go on and say whatever she bulked up in her head

"Just…just drop this topic now and get me home, I'll text both you and Rima after a while okay?" Utau just nodded fast before driving away once again to the Hinamori household

When they made it, Amu jumped out thanked her and waved a goodbye. She rushed to the house seeing no one is home so she straightly walk to her room until her twelve years old sister tugged her sleeve a few times.

"Onee-chan look, look! I won this month beauty pageant at my school and the best thing is…first place!" a trophy is on Ami's grip she hopped up and down around her cheering for her self

"That's great Ami, now I need to go to my room so see you at dinner-" she took a step forward only to be stopped by the squeaky cute little voice

"Onee-chan?" Ami hopefully stared at her big sister with those puppy eyes that Amu can't resist

"Yes?"

"Will you come to my school's talent show next time? I know you'll be busy as a senior but…promise me?" she joined hands and stood on her toes with the same expression only sadder

"*sigh* Sure sis, it's gonna be great seeing you on the stage not only with Mama or Papa but I'm include also" she force a smile to her and fortunately it did convinced her that she promised

"Arigatou onee-chan! I can't wait seeing my big sis cheering for me, wait till I tell Mama and Papa" the girl happily skipped down the stairs without she knows that Amu frowned after then along her step to her room

She closed the door behind and threw her bag near the nightstand beside her bed, lying down on the soft bed with a full sigh she held minutes ago. She can't help but think over everything again, her thoughts now swirling of issues she didn't make through to solve it yet especially the things between her and Ikuto, no matter where or when she is that boy never out of her mind not even once. Those mesmerizing violet eyes, that midnight hair of his, his tall slender muscular figure and finally his deep husky voice thumping her heart twice faster. _What's got into me? _She said nervously in her mind, gripping her chest to feel the sensation of her heartbeat, but the moment of awkwardness broke when her pinkish cell phone beeped flashing a text message from the petite blond.

Rima:

How're you doin'?

She pressed the buttons quickly then send the reply to her. She wait for a moment and there goes another beep again.

Rima:

Seriously?

Another second there's a text from Utau after Amu told her the answer.

Utau:

Are you an idiot? They could humiliate you ten times embarrassing than the usual, think Amu think!

Amu giggled at her respond then typed 'yeah' to Rima while 'no, I know n I'm ok' to Utau. She closed her phone knowing they won't nag anymore not until tomorrow morning but unexpectedly she received one text from an unknown guy who'd recently befriend with her. Strangely enough Amu still has no clue even the guy said he's in the same school with her.

Unknown guy:

Aww…did strawberry got stress? Here's my solution, get out and refresh will ya? You looked like my grandma in that face ):p

And another thing you have to know, this guy sound stalkerish and seems to know almost anything about Amu. First she crept out about how he's being the know-it-all person then shrugged off used to all of his antic words. She decided to do what the guy said to chill out on her balcony and refreshed by the cool breezes soothing her.

Unknown guy:

Now that's better! You look cuter :3

_God, this guy just revealed like he's a ghost or something. _Amu gazed around the outside, seeing flowers blooming is affecting her heart also to bloom only the fact that she can't because of the state where she's in right now, if only wishes exist she wouldn't have to go through _these._

**So how's that? Please R&R and let me know if I done it good or not, I hope you enjoy it and the more reviews I got the more excited I write to update ^^**

**Just not to make you confuse, here's the list of the character's ages:**

**-Amu (17), Ikuto (18), Kukai (18), Utau (17), Rima (17), Nagihiko (17 1/2), Yoru (16), Tadase (17), Ami (12), Kairi (18), Nadeshiko (16 1/2), Yaya (16), Lulu (17), Su (20), Yukari (31)**


	2. The Past

**I'm back! Here's chapter 2 that I've worked it with my effort, you know…I know this story was the same like most of Amuto but if you keep following it you'll know something different about this one ^^**

**Btw, thanks to everyone who reviewed already! I'm so happy that you like it so I hope every time I update the more reviews I'll get xD**

**ENJOY =)**

Last night was a rough night to Amu. Her eyes didn't let her go to sleep for the pass 3 hours because of some certain problems she has started yesterday and she rocked side to side in her bed with an extra headache. But lucky for Amu that tomorrow is the first day of summer, she still doesn't know what to do but let it off until she wakes up. The pinkette only got a few hours sleep leaving her eyes tired and baggy and her hair tangled all over her face, being the neat she is of course she made her bed before stretching up then open the curtain to see the sun beamed through her window.

Amu yawned. She went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice and a toast that her mom already prepared for, her sister Ami just awake sleepily walked down from her room and greeted a good morning to everyone she passed by. After Amu finished her breakfast she went up to her room again to take a spare of clothes and towel before back under to the bathroom which still used by her father so the girl waited when a soft click suddenly heard.

"Oh Amu-chan, you were about to take a shower?" her dad popped his head out cheerfully looking at his little sparrow

"Yep! You better hurry 'cause I want to do something later" Amu flipped her hair then crossed her arms showing a bit of her 'cool & spicy' attitude but she rarely use it however

"Cool and Spicy!" he shouted but earn a sigh from his daughter "Okay my little sparrow you can use it now" at last her dad came out and then Amu walked inside, stripped off her clothes and take a shower with a warm water just about 15 minutes she came out squeaky clean

Amu closed her door but in the end she flopped on the bed with her leg from knee to toe hanging on the bed's edge looking up at the ceiling. She's thinking about her plan today but somehow one problem intrude her mind that disturbing enough she has to focus on it. _Hmm…I have no idea what to do_, she tapped with the same of the clock's ticking using the tip of her finger, _*sigh* it's still strange that Ikuto wanted me to come and at once it's also suspicious of what he's planning on _this thought really bothered Amu creating wrinkles on her forehead.

Meanwhile she's spacing out her sudden memory from the past brought her back in time. She remembers of how she involved so much with the popular, she remembers of how she and Ikuto became rivals and she clearly remembers of how do they met at that time in freshmen year. To think about her miserable life was it all because of Ikuto? How would she be now if their encounter never happens? Who knows…?

_~flashback~_

_On that day was the first day for the freshmen came to school. Hinamori Amu was one of them but she wasn't the geek right now in present but still her look never change since from last grade of elementary school. The bubblegum haired girl ran through the hallway to get to her new class and the worst part it was the first day that she's already late for introduction that suppose to be starting 10 minutes ago. Amu reached up and quickly got in her class startled the teacher who was just about to check all absence._

"_You must be…Hinamori?" a woman in her age between twenty six, tall, topaz hair but an average looking called for the young teen right on time when her name was to be said_

"_Yes, sorry I'm late sensei" she bowed and walked to take her seat after the teacher let her to but when she's half from her way someone stumbled her and fell, laughter filled the classroom_

"_Are you alright, Hinamori?" the teacher asked but return to the board when she gets a nod from the girl who was on her seat now seeking for the culprit who did that_

_She saw this beautiful blond girl with sapphire eyes smirking smugly at her which she shot a glare back to the girl. Along the period firstly Amu got bored, she drew doodles to make herself look busy and sometimes steal a glance to the teacher to make sure it's safe. Once the break bell rang she took out her lunch box then carried her feet somewhere near the school yard. Not knowing at all there's someone had been watching her since she first appeared in class._

_Under a big oak tree she sat alone with her lunch, sparkles spread from her eyes when one of her favorite meal was in one packed. There were fried baby octopus, teriyaki, grilled salmon and plain rice with a bottle of water beside her, a complete set of lunch was ready to be served. She split a pair of chopsticks picking a piece of the grilled salmon when she almost shove it to her mouth someone stole it fast, the action shocked Amu only found a tall figure in front of her._

"_Tasty…can I have another one?" a boy with midnight hair, violet eyes, very attractive and masculine looking stood there making Amu speechless and gawking at the guy_

"_What?" his husky voice fail to wake Amu from her dream "Just another fan girl aren't you? Tsk, but this one way uglier" he mumbled but Amu heard it perfectly she realized what was she doing_

"_Fan girl? Like I wish but gladly not, now buzz off and get your own lunch!" Amu continuing to shoved her meal into her mouth, the boy didn't move an inch yet_

"_Well I think you're the one who should leave" he bent down slightly successfully caught her attention_

"_Why would I? I stay anywhere I want, you think a popular guy like you can do anything to the kind like me?" Amu put her chopstick down straightly met with his indigo eyes, her heart skipped a beat_

"_So you know," he stood straight again smirking "actually I can but…I don't want to so it's all yours then" he soon turned his way around slowly walking back but stopped immediately_

"_Oh by the way, the name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he glanced at the pinkette with a smirk, Amu feels like this guy is fond of smirking_

"_Hinamori Amu, now will you please leave me in peace?" the annoyed girl sat back again watching the tall figure out of her sight_

_The last period bell has ringed, Amu got to the girl's locker room to change because it's gym for the next. She wore sweat shorts and a white t-shirt with the school name behind, no matter in gym she won't ever take off her rounded black frame glasses knowing she would fall over and over every time to take a single step._

_In the school yard under of the stinging sunrays all the students sweats bathing boys or girls were the same. Amu took a break getting off from the track to sit somewhere under the tree cooling down, after just a minute there's this little blond running toward her and sat beside the pinkette, she panted heavily her chest rose back and forth while her lips parted slightly. Amu stared at her with a worry one deciding to start a little conversation with the blond._

"_You must be really tired, why you don't go back first?" the geek smiled as nice as she could only retorted by the blond's death glare_

"_No thanks, I'm not a whimp!" she huffed turning away from her "I really hate gym, running doesn't fit me at all" she coldly added gaining Amu's heed_

"_You thought so? Glad to know someone hate to run since I do too" Amu processed her mind "I guess we have something the same" both Amu's arms stretched behind her to support her_

_After that only silence and the heat possessing the two, they stay like that quite a while until Amu break it right when she stood up._

"_Better get back right now, everyone did" she stretched her arm to the petite blond who reached up and stood "I'm Amu! What's yours?" she asked directly_

"_Rima," the blond said bluntly "nice to meet you geek" the pinkette flinched at the word geek but succeed to calm down instead attacking her_

"_Well then, Ja Ne!" Amu walked ahead her to get shower and change back to what she wore before _**(A/N: I know Japanese people usually use uniforms but this one, they're not)**

_~Next Day, Second Period~_

_It was art class, in Amu's class everyone will learn about the basic of instruments and music. The geek herself not really fond of this period she preferred something like math, science or history than this but it's not that bad just to learn, right?_

_All gathered in the school hall grabbing each instrument they'd been gave by the teacher and differently knowing its part. Amu got a triangle which kind of pathetic being laugh by several students. _Ass. _She thought to them, when the teen away from the others she heard a soft yet graceful melody rang in her ears unaware her feet walk by itself to the source. Far from the hall somewhere in a small empty room stood a boy with a violin, an all too familiar one she has seen yesterday. He's playing it gentle, the rhythm sounds flawless and strangely it's…lonely? In a meantime Amu stood behind drawn by the music he presented until it stopped, she looked at the spot he were stood but found nothing only an empty room. _Was it all my imagination? _She asked in mind but softly whispered it._

"_Oi," the voice made her yelp "Interest in me, eh?" she looked back the distance of the owner only two inches away in eye level_

"_No!" Amu yelled calmly "I was just passed by and watched you, it's a coincident that's all" very proud she did not stuttered or anything only a problem_

"_Really?" he moved closer "Weird girl like you shouldn't wander around especially stalking a guy" this shot on her nerve, her claustrophobic issue has been gone since_

"_Weird? I am not!" Amu hissed, she doesn't like to be called weird by a jerk like him "And I'm not stalking you, I just happened to be here!"_

"_Tch! You should get a mirror you know that?" Amu was getting terrible at the moment as her face grimaced in rage_

"_What was that suppose to mean?" she burst with flame out of her mouth "A nerd looking, Gothic Lolita style and finally a geek" he paused to catch a breath "do those make sense? That's the weird I meant" Ikuto left her there once again…speechless_

_Amu doesn't get what's weird about being something that various, do all geeks have to look nerdy? Do all emo people have to look gothic? And most of all…is there something wrong being a geek? He just doesn't know that now does him?_

_After class finished Amu walked through the hallway until a girl clashed with her. It's the same blond that tripped her in class yesterday only sweet looking now, the image in front Amu disgusted her knowing the bitch act perfectly without a hint of fail. Even thought she still smiled smugly like before._

"_Oh Hinamori! On time, I was just about going to the restroom can you hold this a moment" she stated handing a violin and its bow to her "I'll be back!" the blond rushed before Amu could complain a thing_

_20 minutes later..._

_She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the girl, she still isn't back until now. _What took her so long? I'll miss the third period then, _Amu tighten her grip on the violin carefully observing the instrument. Something rang inside her mind, the violin seems similar with Ikuto's but is that girl play violin too?_

_Just then, two familiar figures came across the hallway nearing the pinkette geek. Amu opened her mouth to say something but then…CRACK! It was all an end, the violin's bridge broke apart but its strings still entwined. This caused her to panic, nervous all the way, overreacting and afraid of what will happen when the owner sees this. Unfortunately, he was looking at her in shock expression with the same girl she met minutes ago clung to him._

"_Oh my, you broke it?" the blond startled but Ikuto remain silent still in wide-eyed "I was just asked you to hold it a while, was that too hard for you?" she tauntingly fished her to no avail_

"_A-Amu," Ikuto spoke "What. Did. You. Do?" his bangs now covered his facial glooming with the dark aura sent chill down her spine_

"_I-it's not what you think! I d-don't know what happened b-but, but-" she stuttered but a deadly glare of violet orbs cut her off_

"_No need," he deepen his voice full of anger "Lulu, get me the violin now!" he sounded demanding, Amu already scared in place weakly hand over the instrument to the girl named Lulu, when she's free she heard a dark chuckle from the male himself like crazy_

"_So Amu, want to start a war?" the guy stared sharply to the feeble girl who's more in fear right now, to respond it she shook her head "Why not?" the blond next to him challenged her and then…it happen_

"_Alright," now Amu's face buried under her pink bangs gloomy she turned around with her last look, fake happiness "see you later…__**rival**__" she emphasized the last word walking away quietly to her last period_

_Amu didn't cry nor sad nor mad, but she was scared. Scared of what next will happen between the two? It's not like she care is she? But she felt so uneasy since he declared a war for the two for not knowing how long it will take. Now she has a main problem of herself and it's very huge to compare with her other ones, it's not the war they will start later…but it's that she's crushing on him from the very first she met the guy._

_~end~_

After weeks of that incident Amu gained some information that Lulu Yamamoto **(A/N: sorry, I wanted to erased 'de Morcef' for simplicity) **was actually Ikuto's current girlfriend. And some pranks made for her from day by day if it isn't Ikuto then by his troops.

Until now Amu still keep her secret little crush on Ikuto except to Utau but not Rima. Why of all the kind and gentle guy it must be him? Was fate really that cruel to her? She may never know not until she found out. Her hopes since was shattered to at least befriend with the boy instead rivals, aside from that she's also sure that a kind like him would never fall for her with the ugly nerdy looking. But an odd question hung up in her mind, how possible a girl like her met with him anyway?

Later then Amu decided to shrug her past off of her, snatched her phone from the nightstand and dial one of her best friend when she finally got a plan for today. At this rate she wants not to stress over anything.

"What's up Amu?" the girl on the other line answered

"Ne~e Utau, what about we go to the mall today for shopping?" then that's created an awkward pause, with disbelief Utau confusedly reply

"Huh?" was all she can said

**Cliffhanger? I…think so, no? whatever!**

**At least I'm done with this and off to the next one xD btw, how does it? Do you like it?**

**Okay ^^' I'm ranting too much so please R&R and tell me anything you had in mind =D**


	3. Invisible Secret

**Gee thanks for the review ^^ I'm glad there are readers still follow by, okay…I'll try my best to keep up good ideas but for Amuto lovers who read this story please don't push me for much Amuto moment ^_^" I know you either I want to but I wanna make something different as possible as I could, let my desire decide! xD**

**UnluckyJinx: Why thanks! Your review encourage me more x) and yes…Amu will be like what you said, it's a surprise too thought ;)**

'**kay back to the story…**

"Huh?" was all she said

"You know…go to the mall, shopping stuff and be carefree~" Amu sang but that's not the case why Utau confused with

"No, not that!" Utau shouted "Amu you know that you're not the type of shopping or such, you rather be in bookstore for manga, games or anime or be in a small gothic shop for whatever you're looking so why a sudden?" the girl panted slightly after the rant she shot

"I know I know it's not like I change alright, it's just that my old swimsuit worn out so…I want to buy a new one with you!" Amu remain cheerful waiting for her best friend's response

"Uh…sure Amu why not? You seriously will come huh?" the blond teen rolled back at the topic they discussed yesterday, unfortunate for Amu she remembered again but shrugged to herself

"No duh and I just remembered a few couple days ago my parents told me that they and Ami will go on a cruise perhaps for a month I guess" Amu sigh at the thought that her whole family except her will be depart right exact on her birthday "they said they got business somewhere and Ami wanted to come along so…you know the rest, right?" she headed toward her wardrobe to change still with her phone on her ear

"Too bad that happened, oh well I guess I have no option then meet me at the gate 30 minutes later okay? Bye" Utau hung up and so did Amu, she prepared for the clothes before change

As you all know the taste of Amu's fashion you can guess it right without a hint. Her wardrobe were full of gothic, Lolita, emo dresses but there are a few frilly ones that femininely looking only Amu doesn't really wear it that often. Amu decided to wear a black long-sleeved dress stopped above her knees with a pair of knee-length pink and black stripe stockings and black shoes with white skulls each side, her bottom dress has white laces around its edge circling and a white stripe line circling on her waist with both sleeves from elbow to wrist puffy like a bell. She let her hair fall clipping with a pair of broken-heart clips on her bangs and ready to go.

Amu took her cell phone and wallet before she dashed off from her house leaving a note to her parents on the refrigerator. She quickening her pace toward the nearest mall and betting Utau already been there waiting for her, she's only a minute late but knowing Utau she'll always complain when someone isn't punctual as they agreed, even to Kukai too. When she arrived at the mall's gate there was Utau impatiently looking at her and arm crossed as usual.

"Took you long enough! Now let's get going before nigh fall" the sudden dragging by Utau got Amu to pacing quickly again already tired from running all the way to be here

They entered the huge building with various shops and boutiques. They got into the shop that the only one that sells swimsuit or bathing suit, Amu took a look in the ordinary swimsuit aisle when Utau dragged her once again to the bathing suit aisle which Amu refused. Without any chances for Amu to pick, Utau beat her to it and lend a pile of bathing suits she picked already and push the girl to the changing room.

In a meantime Utau still wait with her almost burn out patience, sometimes the diva can be like this or more like this is her other side. Amu didn't come out for about a half hour not wanting to be seen in one of those revealing too much skin bikini but no…Utau doesn't care and she just want Amu to look more beautiful if that's possible, as a best friend of course she does believe that Amu can look her best even she's the school's geek after all.

"Do I have to get in there Amu! What've been taking you so long?" the girl with violet eyes banged the door louder but got no reply in the end

"Amu," she calmly called "Just come out so I can look at you, it's not like you're going to die now aren't you?" she heard a heavy sigh behind the door, noticed that Amu had a hard time

"Fine, I'll come out now" after a soft click and the door open, there stood Amu with her choice of bathing suit that fitted her most likely

Utau amazed that the girl can look stunning and stand out her figure more not caring how her nerdy accessories adored her face. Amu was wearing a one-piece, a black one with a single strap on the right shoulder with pinkish frilly laces trailing from the edge of her shoulder across to her left bosom and for the bottom was the same black with pinkish bow that had a red strawberry in its middle right on her left hip. Amu looked embarrassed by how her skin revealing too much, she had never wore something like this only now.

"You look fantastic! Take a look of yourself" her friend dragged her in front of the mirror not far from the changing room

A girl with slim figure in a cute bathing suit reflected on the mirror, her own self didn't even believe that the reflection appeared was her. She stared wide-eyed while her best friend smiling and rambling of how cute she is, pushing her to buy it.

"Is that really me?" Amu asked disbelief "Yeah dear it is you, how could you not know that you look better in this than that swimsuit you had?" Utau playfully dodged her when she's still gawking of her self. Unbelievable.

"Hmm…" Amu hummed "Maybe, I guess I could try it for the party" the pinkette smiled easily spread to Utau in the same expression

Amu walked back to the changing room but stopped when about to reach the doorknob by someone too familiar not to notice about. She heard a soft deep chuckle behind and turned only making it worse. Who else if it isn't Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Take that as a yes.

"You shouldn't have to show me yet Amu, baring it to know you're a B cup" the boy seductively said turning Amu white as a ghost but heating raised as well

"W-w-what are you doing here? L-leave already! It's none of your business" Amu cramped away from him and blushed a deep bloody red on her cheeks

"Is it wrong to wander around aimlessly here? I just _happened to be here_" he emphasized the same word Amu spat when she slyly watched him played the violin in the past

"Tsukiyomi just please leave and Amu hurry change now! I don't want anything else happen besides" Utau boldly ordered then Amu changing back inside but Ikuto didn't leave yet

"Listen Tsukiyomi, remember what we've talked about from a year ago? Do I have to remind you for the dozens time?" Utau flailing her arms everywhere glared at Ikuto who seems always emotionless or plain

"Don't mind if you do" he said now looking at the blond whose hands on her hips "Ugh…do you even catch what I meant? You know me, Kukai, Nagihiko and Rima knew about _that_ and we'd warned you like about many times but no~ you're too dense to listen so you're going to keep going or what?" now Utau's voice raising up a bit louder

"Why should I care? You four were too hard to think about it even myself don't" an egotistical smile formed on his lips making the girl in front of him tenser

"Oh that how it's gonna be now, we're four only trying to help you and make it easier but then you chose the higher way so fine" Utau shut for a moment "let's see what's the future prepare for the fate" she smiled innocently but behind she was really tensed up

"Whatever" Ikuto replied shoving his hands into his pockets and walked out of the shop, once he's nowhere to be found Utau sighed mixed with a groan

Amu just got out of the changing room with the bikini in her hand she wanted to buy but when she's out she found Utau stressed up like her nerve suddenly attacked by something. Seeing the geeky friend out from the room Utau smiled forcefully, both walked to the cashier to paid and leave out the shop after then. It was silence, Utau was busy with her own mind forgot that Amu was with her. Amu just watched her friend from a distance looking worried but then her phone beep. One text message received and it's from Rima.

Rima:

Amu, meet me at a small restaurant 3 blocks away from your house now!

We need to talk.

Just then after Amu read the text she flipped it closed and tapped Utau to get her attention since she'd busy from a couple minutes ago with her own thoughts.

"Utau I need to go see Rima now, is it okay you go alone?" she asked with a smile to the blond

"Okay, Rima must be wanna talk something important so I walked here alone and go home alone, Ja Ne Amu" Utau rushed which confused Amu so much, what has she been thinking recently? Amu just don't know that she was involved in the conversation when Utau talked with Ikuto

Now the girl left alone but immediately she rushed out the mall back toward where Rima now, Amu passed the park and she's dumb enough not realizing it's the fast shortcut to her home why didn't she think about that long ago when she needed to rush to the mall? _Damn, I'm dumb! _She's stomping away inside the green wide yard called the park. Something caught Amu's attention, there's this blue girl with a notebook and pencil seems to be sketching something but that's not her main attention to. It was a navy boy sat next to her with that cat-like grin making Amu stopped then toward the two.

"Hey Misaki-kun!" the boy looked upward to see his cousin's rival stood there bemused at him but he got it cover anyways

"Oh Amu-senpai, what'cha doing here~nya?" none other than Misaki Yoru that is, he greeted back his senpai even though she's his relative rival but Yoru has no much problem unlike Ikuto

"Just about to go back, but then again I never know you have such a cute friend" Amu teased staring at the blue girl "What's your name?" suddenly she set up a smile

"Miki," the girl smiled back and Amu realized that Yoru stole too much glances from the girl showing a faint tint of pink on his cheeks "Do you know that the park is a nice place to relax even sketching, look!" she showed Amu her masterpiece of art, really amazing

"Yeah, you're sketch is very wonderful Miki" Amu paused then a glint of evil in her eyes cringed Yoru "Oh right! Did you know?" Amu sat next to the girl close enough

"Know what?" she asked "Yoru had ever say this _girls were feeble~nya they all act sissy and nothing like us boys~nya_?" Amu mimicked before she launched an evil grinned for the navy teen, he looked surprised

"Really?" now Miki looked from Amu to Yoru with full of suspense "I thought you told me something the opposite" this caught Yoru and he went all nervous and sweat-dropped

"N-no Miki~nya, Amu-senpai just lied ahahahaha…" his laugh hint of nervousness "why would I say that?" his questioned convinced Miki seeing the girl smiled and shrugged it off, Yoru stuck out his tongue toward Amu but his senpai could careless about

"Well I have to go now, later…" the pinkette with honey orbs stood, she made a little run to where she was suppose to be 5 minutes ago and again she's late, why did something always happen when she has plan on somewhere?

Amu turns a few blocks after she did get out of the park. She ran from her way but stopped when think about which restaurant Rima meant? But her thoughts cut in line when she saw the petite blond bored sitting on one of the outdoors table twirling a straw of her drink. The girl saw her friend but her stare remain cold and bored at the same time, well she's unhappy just like Utau before.

"Late as always Amu, could you be at least punctual for once?" she glared rolling her eyes then sighed a heavy one enough to Amu's annoyance

"Depends, anyway…" she took a seat on the opposite of the direction from Rima and just rest her chin with both hands "what were you wanted to talk to me?" the first thing she did was smile too sweet on Rima's image, kind of creepy

"A lot," she said mirrored Amu's position on the table only her face bored "but before that why were you late?" Rima took a sip from her straw pushing aside the empty glass

"Well I was in the mall with Utau bought a new bathing suit then I accidentally bumped to Misaki-kun with a friend of his-" after this Rima took the rest

"Misaki…Yoru? Now why would you stop by a chance to one of those popular especially a relative of your rival?" Rima amused but her aura shows no shine at all instead contrariwise

"Even so he's not like him, I know he's the one who Ikuto always ordered to set pranks on me but at least he's not the jerk himself!" Amu yelled annoyed

"Right…" Rima trailed off "So Amu, any chance that you might like the guy?" she stated, letting Amu be as shock as she can and scream nonchalant or so

"W-who?" she looked away from her but Rima smirk "'Who' you asked? Why Ikuto of course, do you like him?" now Rima's finger tapping as a knocking melody

"Wha-what? Impossible!" Amu scoffed "Why would I like my own rival? He's no other than a freaking jerk who only make fun of me!" she still looked away with arm crossed on her chest, she heard a giggle across the table it was Rima

"Good one Amu," the blond giggled again softer "your dense attitude told me a yes and why didn't you tell me before when you already told Utau first" now Rima pouted but her expression very cute

"Fine you got me Rima, I keep it a secret and I didn't tell you because I'm afraid you'll blackmail me with that" suddenly Amu's mind click when she realized her friend's reaction "Wait! You…aren't angry about it?" Rima looked froze but she manage to be calm once

"Oh no Amu, it's you love life and the decision it's on your hand now why would I mad?" dramatically Rima answered as fast as her mind could think. _That was close_. Rima relieved

_Weird. _Amu raised her eyebrow "Is…there anything else?" Amu leaned closer to her best friend when she shook her head no then she quickly stood "I guess we're done here, see you Rima" she waved and leave without any other word

"Bye Amu" Rima said audibly for her to hear

_If only you knew Amu, I'm sorry to have to keep this from you but you'll found out later when the time is right. _Then Rima stood from there walking back somewhere to a friend's with no care in the world her parents worry or not, that isn't a problem.

**Yawn* I'm so sleepy =_= this chapter done by 3 in the morning, I guess I'm just too worked up to it so yeah…**

**Don't forget to R&R ^^**


	4. Sakurumeido

**Wow, I got 7 favorite and 6 alerts O.O well at least, anyway thanks for the reviews too you guys are all awesome ^^ I'm more than happy. I hope you will like this chapter 'cuz there's a little surprise I wanna give you…no, not the secret that'll be spoil. Please enjoy!**

**Ari: My…7 times? You must have a rough time to understand it xD well be sure not to worked up your mind ;)**

**UnluckyJinx: Yeah I think, I'm in the middle but proud ^.^**

The sun was setting not too long ago. Rima reached a big traditional Japanese mansion, she ringed the bell and two double wooden doors automatically opened revealing two rows of maids from left and right as they bowed when Rima approached but the petite blond ignored the household's tradition. One maid approached her and smiled.

"Welcome to the Fujisaki household, young master has been waiting for your arrival at the garden" she slightly bowed and showing Rima the way

While the maid escorting Rima, she looked around at the antiques and pictures on the wall. She's sure never guess that Nagihiko was this wealthy so much but then again she already put a dislike on the person because of unreasonable thing, all she would say that he's one of those brats but deep inside she felt the opposite. The blond short girl welcomed by the mass garden, she spotted three of them were sitting in the gazebo with tea for each. Rima sat besides Utau and then Nagihiko was on her other side, too small for choices don't you think?

"Talked to Hinamori, Rima?" Kukai looked down at her with his usual goofy grin and did his back-scratched head habit as always

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't that dense as I thought-" before Rima finish her line, Utau butt in before her

"Guess what?" everyone now pay their attention to the tall blond "Tsukiyomi was the denser one, so many that I know usually girls were like that" she rested her head on both palms rolled her eyes in annoyance

"That boy seem doesn't know it yet, perhaps we should give him another time Utau-chan" Nagihiko gentle smile painted on his face toward his friend

"Another time you said? Oho…it's been a year we kept repeating the same chance, why don't we push that rebellious punk instead?" all of them exclude Utau sweat-dropped, they know how impatient she could be

"Now now hun, I'm sure he'll see what he has inside but the actual thing we gathered here were to discuss about stopping whatever that dude planning next" Kukai's expression got serious and so do the others

"But how? We can't just block him defensively, he'll think we're on Amu's side which partially we are and half to his" Rima's eyes glint while her index and thumb trailed over her chin "if only that jerk was easy to be control we've never had to through these" Rima shrugged and sighed

"Poor Amu-chan, she doesn't even know what the guy have now" Nagi rubbed his temple "I'm really looking forward for the pool party thought" now the ladylike boy sat straight up to look at everyone

"I think we all were but…I have settled what to wear for her" Utau thumbs up in the same pose as Kukai, it kind of contagious probably

"Surprise me, I'll make sure to take a snap of her!" Rima cheered, a rarely event for anyone to see her like that included her best friends

"Oh you will, I'm a pro at a taste for fashion" Utau flipped her locks over her shoulder "want to make a bet?" now she smirk devilish

"You are so on!" Rima followed to smirk but her aura swapped instantly into a darker one "if you succeed make me impress with how her look I'll pay as you ask and if you lose, do whatever I want so deal?" the girl stretched out her hand to shake with her

"Deal Mashiro!" Utau shook back and with that they forgot if the boy's presence have been forgotten

"Alright then see you guys at the party and don't mention anything to anyone except us!" Nagi reminded then smiled as passion as he used to

"We know Nagi, we're not dumb to spill it out" Kukai waved but stopped by his sort of aggressive girlfriend right away

"You don't remember?" she pulled the back of his hem, flames all over her background "You…my dear had almost bluntly SPILL IT OUT twice in the two faces we'd never suppose to, typical" she hissed and threw him on the ground like a bag

"Hey! I'm a human not a thing, use your brain before doing something" Kukai stood while dust off his clothes glance at the huffed Utau

"Whatever, let's go!" she dragged him by the sleeve but Kukai managed to say goodbye to Nagi and now it's only Rima and him in the place

"So Rima-chan?" he gulped and turned a faint red "you…have a ti-" she cut him but her hand signal, raised it right on his face

"Nope," she bluntly said "absolutely busy and I better be home 'cause my show will start soon, later Fujisaki" she never called him by his first name but someday she probably will? It depends

"*sigh* bye Rima-chan" he walked back inside after everyone's disappeared, he barely got a chance to talk to the petite girl because herself always came up with excuses to avoid him

_**~Somewhere in Town~**_

Utau and Kukai decided to go look around in places they barely go to even if it has to pass by a small alley they don't mind. The crowd never dies in time like this, but when the couple stepped their presences in a street that has lots of shops and dining restaurants they totally in no matter what cost will they face. They really wanted to go to this new ramen shop at the sidewalk but distracted by the only café in the main street, a cute yet casual café that those workers worked as a maid. Utau forced Kukai to go in there however they unexpectedly met with someone.

"Welcome to Sakurumeido Café, master, milady!" two young ladies bowed before them with cute, puffy and frilly maid uniforms but one shocked the most **(A/N: I can't think of a better name Dx no complain 'kay) **can you guess who?

"A-amu (Hi-hinamori)?" yes, she's Amu and they said it in unison "You work here?" Utau's jaw dropped but fixed by her pink-headed friend quickly

"Kind of, I just took a summer part time job that maybe I'll continue even when summer off" Amu back and forth swung her hand

"For what exactly?" Kukai spoke as confused as Utau "Oh…Kukai! So you're guys on a date, trust me I just want a few days off from home every week" she winked naturally

"Are they friends with you Amu-chi?" a girl with brunette hair and same colored eyes moved to her partner side

"Yes Yaya, my best friend Utau and her boyfriend also a friend of mine Kukai" the young childish girl shook each their hands crazily and energetic

"Nice to meet you all!" she shouted "Please you may come in, sit wherever you like master and milady" both couple joined to the small café as they sat near the snack counter

Amu was wearing a strawberry pink puffy dress to her mid-thigh with white frilly apron decorated by laces on its straps tied into an 'X' behind her back plus a white ribbon tied on her waist ended up to be an obi, beneath her hems was neatly tied by a black ribbon and she also wearing a white bandana with pink small laces lining. Her maid friends have the same dressing only their dress's colors were different, Yaya was red, and a girl in high ponytail with brownish eyes was plain black while the woman beside her was lime-green.

"Amu, is it okay if we talk with you for a while?" Utau asked "Give me a minute" Amu pointed then headed to the older woman in her twenty age, talked a bit and went back where the two were

"Okay, so what's up?" she smiled and sat beside Utau "If you don't mind can you specifically tell us about you and this café?" Utau continued

"My pleasure my dear lady" Utau seemed to dislike to be called formally like a spoiled rich people so she told Amu to call her as she used to "Like I said I want to be off a few days from home for the rest of the summer, Sakurumeido was owned by a snotty lady named Yamabuki Sayaa and the four of us were her crews here, that woman with bright-blond wavy hair and baby-blue eyes named Su" Amu pointed to the woman she referred "as you see…she works here about more than three years and she's our head-maid or leader and then the brunette young teen you'd met earlier named Yaya, she's an orphan and live with her foster parents but she must work for living" Amu paused to catch a breath, she inhaled then exhaled

"What a poor girl" Utau commented

"Anyway as poor as she seems but she always the cheerful maid among us and the youngest" the pinkette gestured "and the last maid with raven high ponytail named Nadeshiko, she's also a part time worker like me only she went to an all-girl dormitory high in the nearest, she said she had a brother but hardly to even contact him" after Kukai saw this Nadeshiko girl, his face looked and eyed her suspiciously

"Hinamori," he started "doesn't that Nadeshiko look like...Nagi do you think?" he curiously eying the girl until a blush crept onto his cheeks when she caught him but instead sent him a smile

"I thought so too Kukai, I've always think that the possibility of Nagihiko perhaps was her brother after all" Amu whispered while stared at her partner maid doing her job very well

"Amu-chan, I need you to help me in the kitchen now desu~!" Su yelled from some distance aimed to Amu as she stood "I better go, later guys" she mumbled only for them to hear

The blond diva and her sporty boyfriend ordered a different beverage from the café, they chill and enjoying the maid's service and their treats but suddenly Kukai choke when he shoved his cheesecake to his mouth. He grabbed a napkin and Utau helped him out to get better not until she sprayed her drink like a rain, both teenagers stared at the new customers which much to an 'uh-oh'.

"What the-" Utau put her glass back in table "I don't know about you but we're not seeing things…are we?" Kukai questioned, all especially young girls gazed to them only mesmerized by their charm

"Like hell no, good thing Amu was helping in the kitchen but…how long she'll be?" Utau shook her head vigorously, turning to met with Kukai's emerald eyes

"Let's just sit and watch Utau, I have the feeling that Hinamori got it all cover" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, surprisingly she wasn't pissed or refused it like she does

Meanwhile Nadeshiko took care of the two good-looking boys for their service, Yaya rushed to the kitchen to tell Amu about it. They never got customers such as like those who attracted so many attentions obviously to girls, the brunette girl shook Amu to death.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi!" she screamed twice "you must look our newly customers, they're both sooo…handsome! Might you want to" Yaya teased her but for Amu she found it playful

"Okay whatever Yaya, I'll go check then" Yaya pulled her wrist toward the open door but they stopped behind only to peep on them

"There, the one with prince-like blond hair and ruby eyes then the one with midnight hair and violet indigo eyes, aren't they cute?" Amu almost on crack hearing this from her maid friend making her wanted to vomit on their faces, she wishes she could

"Bad impression" Amu hissed, her words filled with venom "as you know Yaya, they both are my enemies!" she headed back to the kitchen to help again but abruptly pulled back by Yaya

"Wait Amu-chi! Can you take Yaya to meet them?" she pleaded but no effected at Amu "No way Yaya! I won't show up looking like this" she pointed up to herself "they'll laugh at my face" now Yaya paced back and forth to think, then she snapped

"Yaya knows! How about Yaya makeover Amu-chi to disguise? You know if Amu-chi cut her part time then Yaya has to hunt Amu-chi down" then Amu sweat-dropped at her statement

"Fine, only necessary makeover!" the brunette nodded, dragging her pinkette partner into their changing room for a disguise

Tadase and Ikuto only came to kill time, they actually never had any intention to come into this small café at all. But since one was flirtatious and the other one wanted to be treated like a real king by ordering around the maids in the café as he pleased, what else of options they have? Going to a near and only café in this street swarmed with men and women at the same rational, so it's fair isn't it?

Girls went in circle surrounded them with gawking and swooning, feels like they'd melt from the heat they over-imagined. Flirting and took advantages on any girls were the thing that Ikuto does meanwhile for Tadase, he treated them as servants or commoners. Amu was informed by Nadeshiko that they hadn't take an order yet so she wanted her to do so, glad Yaya did a great job to disguise her.

When Amu came out a few guys got the chance to daze. She doesn't wear her glasses which her sight gone blurry a little, she wore a bleach-blond wig straight to her waist and added a bit eyeliners and glossy. Her only remaining appearance was just her braces and of course her sparkling honey orbs. As much as she hated it, she femininely walked over to where Ikuto's and Tadase's seat with two menus in hand.

"May I take your order, _masters_?" she grunted at the last word but remained sweet and calm to her appearance at everyone's eyes, she handed them the menus

"Instead of ordering, what's your name dear?" Ikuto started his flirtatious behavior but Amu sensed it fast, she thought before saying a word

"Uh…Am-Amanda! My name is Amanda" she sweated with wrinkles on her temple showed that she was nervous but try her best not to be a klutz

"Nice name but too ordinary for a girl like you" Amu sure she felt her eye was twitching when he gave her a 'compliment' about her fake name

"Hey you!" now she flinched after the kiddy king pounded his fist on the table "Bring me the finest drink from this café and a large bowl of vanilla ice cream, now!" 'Amanda' tried to hold back a laugh at how ridiculous he acted but shock bring to her state when she saw a few of the girls swooned, _geez…how dramatic_

"Hai, it'll be right away master" she took the menus from them quickly went back to the kitchen, a meantime later she was tackled by Yaya to the floor

"Hmm…Amu-chi was so lucky, now is Yaya's turn!" the girl feebly pounding Amu on her head

"Alright Yaya how about you go entertain them with your usual act" Amu winked and Yaya stood leaving the kitchen ready to do her act in front of their novice customers

_Lucky, huh? That was a troublesome and I can't wait to see what's next, I just hope luck is with me._

**I'm still thinking that a few grammars still messed up =_=' so hard, but I will improve in no time! The next troublesome in the café will be continue on the next chapter and if you ask what's with Tadase in here I know I made him so cliché.**

**Well R&R ^3^**


	5. Up's and Down's Events

**Oh my gosh! I have to prepare for school O.O too bad now I become a 9 graded T~T there'll be less spare time for me to play around, anyway a few days ago I just finished read Honey x Honey Drop manga and it's very awesome X) but…I crossed the line since it's for 18+ 'cause of its maturity like harassments and sexuality ^-^" hehehe, thought I don't mind it at all!**

**Okay I guess you guys have been waiting for me to update and I never gonna stop saying this, thanks for the great reviews :D I appreciate them all! So now OTW**

_***Amu's POV***_

What is up with that kiddy blond? Must be possessed or something, I better get his order before he cranks up again. What a child. Then again I'm still having trouble whenever I got near that Ikuto, my heart never stops thumping fast and I felt like I was about to do the same as those flirty girls, bleh! Totally not my type.

As per usual I came out again with the tray of his order and can you believe it? Once when I got there that smug little Tadase made me go back to the kitchen for his so called 'main course' also he wanted some attraction from this café so I asked Yaya and Nadeshiko to help distract them while I and Su preparing their food. It's been pretty exhausted just to go back and forth from one to another place in short distance, I decide to put my rollerblade on that actually I brought it since I left home to lighten my job and it's a success to my surprise.

After a lot of tiresome job only to serve those two, I finally got the chance to go over to Utau's and Kukai's. They had asked a few questions like "Are you really Amu?" or "How's it going?" what a very common and obvious questions right? It's sort of pissing me yet bursting me deep inside, I saw both of their eyes were sending me a worry glances but I notice when they stay quiet for a long while.

"Yo, Amanda" the voice I really don't want to hear right now has come to my ears and want to or not I have to look at the person "H-hai?" was all I can give him audibly

"Can you come here for a sec?" he gestured his index finger toward me, I rolled over to his table with only my novice smile "Is there anything you need?" I asked nonchalantly

"It's very obvious, no? My little blond _friend _herehave a request for you" he mentioned in a way that people could say out of manners as you can see

"What kind of request master?" I despite calling them as master, I prefer more to something else low and negative to suit them

"Listen carefully pink maid," he smirked but it is lack compared to Ikuto's "I feel a little bored after the ladylike dance by black maid and ballet include simple tricks by red maid, I want you" he accused his finger at me "to sing any song you know but in one condition, servant!" he snapped later then came a man in tux known as his butler or servant

"Yes, Hotori-sama?" Hotori-sama? Man is this kid like to mess around someone's café? If Lady Sayaa here maybe it wouldn't mind according to her taste, now what am I thinking?

"Bring me the clothes that we earlier bought" so he has been planned this before came, huh? Just wait for my revenge you brat! I'll show you what I got

I stood there anxious for some minutes before that butler returned with a fresh newly dress that absolutely gorgeous but too revealing in my sight. The boy tossed it to me to go change then continue his request, as I walk back to the locker room I mouthed "Help me!" to Nadeshiko but her reply was "It can't be help" and shrugged while Yaya gave me a thumbs up. I glared and continue to the locker. When I'm done I was wearing this strapless mini blue dress 7 inches long from my upper thigh and a V cut stopped above my cleavage with puffy white fur encircling my neck.

"Very stunning Amanda, you should wear something like that often" Ikuto praised, rarely he gave someone as stranger a compliment, well maybe that's what it seems

"Probably" I took off my rollerblade, walked to a small stand that looks like a stage then I pulled out a CD from the café's collection inserted it to play "I'll sing Ama no Jaku, please enjoy yourself everyone!" I said it out loud since there's no microphone. _I'm glad they said this café had ever did a karaoke to entertain the customers, sadly I have to sing very loud_. I told my mind. **(A/N: Ama no Jaku means Contrary Person but the title referred to A Born Coward, the song was by GUMI -Vocaloid)**

**Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time**

**If we can go back to being friends, then I will ask for nothing more**

**As long as you're okay with it, I really don't mind**

**I, a liar, sang a love song with words contrary to my thoughts**

**Today's weather in the area is a clear sunny sky with a down pour**

**Yesterday I was making the best use of my time to be idle and free**

**It's not like I'm thinking about you or anything**

**Fine, maybe I was thinking about you just a little against my will**

**The inside of my head is spinning,**

**just like a merry-go-round**

**Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands**

**Where should I throw away this love you gave me?**

**I have no need for things**

**That diminish the more I use**

**Let me tell you something I've been thinking about for a long time**

**You can't see its shape, but you can see the words**

**I feel frustrated by the fact that there're things I don't know of**

**Are my dangling emotions beautiful or dirty?**

**I have no idea, and I have no place to discard them to**

**I'll wait until I get to the bottom of the meaning of those words**

**Waiting doesn't sound like a bad idea at all**

**Since you're still moving ahead while I've already stopped completely**

**What should I use to fill up the elongating distance between us?**

**I, an innate coward**

**Still can't use my words honestly**

**Since it's on the verge of spilling from my hands**

**Instead of you, to whom else should I give this love to?**

**I don't think that someone else can be found so easily**

**Guess I'll keep waiting**

**Is this good?**

_***Normal POV***_

All the customers gave Amu a cheerful applauses and claps, hearing her that she has such an amused voice. Tadase felt quite satisfied by her singing act while Ikuto on the other side felt…strange? He didn't blink an eye after Amu or should be called 'Amanda' got down back to her service. She walked inside to her locker and got changed to her uniform quickly before returning the clothes to Tadase with an unwilling bow.

"No need pink maid, you can keep it!" he raised his palm, Amu still aware of him calling the maids by their dress's colors "I take my leave now, come on Tsukiyomi" Ikuto didn't say a word, he only stood and followed his minion back to their expensive car

"Gah, what a rip off! It should be save now" Amu took off her wig but didn't wipe her make up, everyone gasped of her disguise but ignored it after a time

"Amu-chi was stunning back there, huuuh…Yaya wants to do something like Amu-chi!" Yaya suddenly popped up to startling Amu, which she failed

"Nice work Amu-chan," Nadeshiko sparked her a smile "I guess you have to be Amanda whenever those two come, right?" she happily asked

"Not until they notice, but for now I guess that's a yes Nade" Amu returning her smile, turning to the locker room for her to go home, her part time was off

Little did Amu know, Ikuto had eavesdropped since the time she took off her wig, knowing this the guy probably planning to blow her cover next time he'll step in.

After the pinkette put on a thick coat, she rollerblading to her way home in the same exhausting attitude. The first day of her part time job was very tiring because of certain people came along, they're sure a pain in the neck and did their job accurately without missed the point of her to be enjoyable. She opened up the Hinamori's door, heading to her room fast and go back down with a different set of clothes. This time she wears a black hoodie-jacket layering her plain green t-shirt with jeans.

"Amu, where are you going now? It's very late!" her mom shouted from the living room, her tone filled with worry of her beloved daughter

"Out for a while, I'm just taking a fresh air a bit I'll be back a half hour later, bye!" she closed the door quickening her pace to where she used to be when she wants a break

To be honest, Amu wasn't the type who walking around in the night. She usually end up her spare walk in evening before the sky turns dark, the least but not last was when she's on her part time job. But now because it's late night she needed a hoodie to cover her half face from people with abnormal eyes, it means they can't hold back a lust for those who're male mostly. She stopped on the street's mouth seeing how great the place at this time, the girl moved her figure toward a small store commonly called the bookstore. She's in the manga section searching the latest volume of her now favorite manga, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! **(A/N: Ehehehehe…I actually like that anime/manga)**. She ran straight to the cashier but bumped into someone that made her fall and her hoodie slid off.

"Oh my manga!" she quickly grabbed the book and stood steadily, her eyes gouged when she saw the person in front "Eh? Ik-Ikuto?" the slender tall boy turned to look at her straight in the eyes, she blushed indeed

"Amu? What are you doing in a time like this?" his face leaned closed to her increasing the red mark on her cheeks "Don't tell me…you were one of those who walks around in night randomly stopped by at certain place to-" his speech slack off when the girl hit him with the book hard enough

"Pervert, don't judge people by their look, understand? Why don't ask yourself what are you doing here? Shish…" she passed him but he pulled her back in position

"I'm wandering aimlessly around here, I feel bored already after what happened before" he paused letting his brilliant smirk out to be visible "If you don't mind Amu, which one you prefer…stalk or tag?" he asked seductively

"Neither, I just want to get away from you!" she huffed then walked away out the door but from distance Ikuto still following her around no matter what, she slightly got humiliated by people's chatter seeming like she was abandoning her lover and stopped abruptly when she had enough.

"Alright, fine! You can tag along so just stop humiliating me!" she flailed both arms up and down in a strong rage with red boosted her face

"Humiliating? Aren't you the one who act like I'm your somebody, well truly I am but if you just completely ignore me people wouldn't think that way" hearing this Amu just gritted her teeth, clenched her fist and stomping away didn't bother to wait for him to catch up

Nonetheless Amu still ending up with him wherever she went to but what she was worrying about is her nervousness around Ikuto. She barely stuttered even though she's crushing on the guy but the way she acted toward him sometimes awkward and confusing, her sweats increased when they're walking side to side their hands only inches away, Amu wanted to attempt of holding hands with him so badly but she must buried her intentions however. After a few stores they went in and out finally they decided to wander aimlessly just like Ikuto did before he clashed Amu.

"I don't get you," Amu spoke through the small amount of crowds "You, who declared a war to me, who humiliated me the most can still act like nothing's happen now, why?" she tilted her head slightly to see his expression right now, bored and uninterested

"Who knew? I do whatever I want, I'm not in the mood of playing around with you geeky" his long arms now folded back in his head relaxing his pace

"*sigh* oh what the heck you never going to give me proper answer anyway, everyone knows you're unreadable through physical movements" she slouched hanging her arms freely "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the school popular, heart-throbbing and best poker face ever! You're really reminding me of some sort of alley cat, popping nowhere at times" she gave him her sarcasm with making faces behind his back

"My Amu, such a wonderful compliment that is but I wonder why are you so proud being a geek and a school loser perhaps" he said it perfectly low and husky never know if it's an insult or not but since Amu is the one who heard it she knew what it is

"You want to know?" she stifled a harsh giggle before continuing "Let's just say…I'm born with it, started from a kid I like to rant stuffs include random ones" she paused "I love to read books and study, it's not common for people like you I also love anime and videogames even I'm a girl but that's not the reason" she looked up on the space with stars glimmering while Ikuto quizzically stared her from his angle

"I'm proud of me because I'm being myself, it's okay that I'm a geek or people sneer at my appearance at least I'm not hiding anything, right?" her expression changed of her last statement, she actually hid one thing and that's her feelings

"Must be a tough journey, I wish I could do the same" Amu stopped by a sudden when she heard that from him, _what's that suppose to mean?_

"Well I better go now and hardly to believe I admit this that it's a bit nice walking around with you but things wouldn't change that easily, _otaku Amu_" lastly he smirked before dashed and disappeared

"Otaku?" it took some time to realize and a click found Amu's sense. _He discovered_. "Darn it that Ikuto!" she yelled with a fist in the air slowly returning to her side, slightly smiled

So Ikuto found out that besides a geek, Amu was also an otaku seeing her stuffs that she bought earlier, but still he didn't show any interest or a single hint that he was amused. The pinkette felt a jolt on her chest as her heart beating rather than normal, she faintly flushed and for once she'd seen the other half of Ikuto unconsciously. A very important event for Amu.

**Well I just stopped there for now, the next…uhm I'm still thinking of any idea to make it more fun and of course, exciting!**

**R&R and see ya next time ;D**


	6. My True Childhood

***sigh* I have a week for practicing a Story Telling contest in my bro's high school, I guess I'll update the next in a while =3= mou…I don't know if this chapter filled with great or nothing than plain normal ideas, just read and have the fun fufu… ^_^**

**AviTaRi: Oi Yaya, can you for once do the disclaimer?**

**Yaya: Okay! Sin-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters ;9**

**Rima: *sigh* why now she asked? Everyone, back to the story…**

It's very common and mutual of the morning ways for everyone, daily morning activities have been gone not too far long ago. The sun starts showing its face from the east of Osaka, for some people who wasn't a morning person just skipped the early part and back in track later on. Maybe this morning wasn't as lucky as Amu wished after all, she'd got bad luck recently and accidentally jinxed herself that possibly would happen and it did. She fell from her bed lend on her face when she was about to wake up, she also tripped on the third down stairs causing her to feel a pain in the nose again and her mom accidentally burned the bread that now turned into solid dark brown almost black, it's actually her breakfast. Unknown why but today she feels like being frustrated or depressed over something, she thought of her bad luck probably happened because yesterday she hung around with Ikuto, the black cat of misfortune, she phrased.

In time when she's thinking of the stress emotion she clearly remember about her homework. Accurately and slowly she wrote all the main point of what had happened the days before, starting from her first summer holiday. She hesitated for including some incident whereas Ikuto was there too but the teen did some modification on her storylines. Soon as she is writing the middle incidents her phone broke her peace, making the pinkette snapped her pencil. Glad she has some spare of some.

"What is it Utau?" her monochrome tone terrified the girl on the other line, imagining her friend now has gloom aura surrounding

"U-uh…Amu," she sweat-dropped "just wondering if you want to have fun with me and Rima on the arcade or…amusement park I suggested?" the velvet voice did snapped Amu from her bad mood trance

"Amusement park would be great! Okay at what time?" she heard some rustling before someone answers

"This noon and we'll be picking you up, be punctual Amu! Not a second late" Rima warned, Utau's voice heard from the background as she's complaining

"Sure, Ja Ne Rima!" with that short information she pushed the red button to end her call then continue writing her undone summer report card

Scribbling while her fantasies were thinking about the amusement park was a different side of story from the gloomy Amu before. Her soul became eager on whatever she's doing now carelessly to pick an argument and to top it off all she forgot the bad around her. Her pure imagination died when she got a text from a certain someone, it's been a while that _he _sent her a text. Amu wonders what this time all about is.

Unknown guy:

Having fun?

Amu:

Yet. I'm looking forward this noon ^^

Unknown guy:

I see, now what kinda plan you'll be doing?

Amu:

Not tellin' ya!

Unknown guy:

Sadly…

Later then ;p

Well that's the end of it alright. Amu wasn't expecting for him to be…normal? This mysterious guy could be a pain in the neck without even facing him in person but to think about it again, who is he? Amu could careless to bother looking for the truth of his identity, a creepy stalker didn't pass in her thought at all. The thing she just consider now was him wasn't a bad guy after all, how can she has a gut to thought about him without knowing him? It seems Amu wasn't like other girls who would always firstly negative thinking.

Amu had done two sheets of paper for her report so simply. Her IQ and her EQ were balance though everyone knew that human's EQ was stronger than their IQ and to proof it just do a simple thing. Try to move your right fingers and left's in different manners for example when your right point your thumb and index finger your left must point the different fingers. It's easy to say than done, right?

_**~At Noon~**_

A car honked could be heard from Amu's house, Rima and Utau had arrived to pick her up just as they promised. Amu strode right away in her casual gothic fashion, if you wonder why no one has complained yet, it's her thing from the start. A black t-shirt with a sign "U Piss Me Off!" across her bosom, baggy plain blue jeans with chains hung from hip into the pocket, her hip also adorned by a belt with sequins while a broken heart symbol right on the middle, her hand covered by a pair of elbow-length and fingerless blackish gloves meanwhile for Amu's hair was in messy pigtail. There you have it, the usual punkish Amu.

"Amu, why don't you wear something cuter? That appeals in girls mostly?" Utau slid down her window, revealing Utau in sunglasses

"Utau, Utau…you know I hate those kinds don't you? Even I'm a girl but I don't want to look very girly, need another explanation?" when Utau opened her mouth Rima shut her, replacing to answer Amu

"No, can we just go now?" without any other rant, Amu went in and sat in the back alone while Rima was in front with Utau

The girls eagerly enjoy their ride except for Rima, the look in her face always known to be plain, bore and tense, very typical. Utau insert one of her CDs into the radio player for none awkward silence, the first song that playing is Hot Summer by f(x) **(A/N: Ahh…to let you know, f(x) is a Korean girlband) **her finger's tap the wheel followed the beat of the music. Along the ride no one was talking, only music filled the small room of car with three silent girls, Utau still keep listening to her CD, Rima tries to find something to be occupied even rolling eyes count in while Amu is looking out the window. Were those really comfortable? I'm not sure of it.

Aside of the amusement park Utau parked her car in the parking lot, summer holiday sure piled a large amount of people in such places and one of it was the amusement park. Lucky for them they got a park for the car before turning around waiting for the next car that will going out, that's a lot to waste the time. The three girls bought their tickets that shape as stickers stuck on their clothes for a whole day fun without any fees.

First they went into a haunted house by riding a small carriage only for four, the overreacting came from Utau only. Amu and Rima just enjoy her reaction, scaring the girl even more made her face look worse than her usual it's just what Rima need for her entertainment. Rima used to scare Amu when she was in the same shoes as Utau but her logic wins against the human made haunted house, which Rima thought she's a no fun anymore. When they got out from the darkness, Utau's face seems paler than a moon but the two laugh at her.

"Hahahahaha Utau! You sure are the big girl here, now aren't you?" Amu teased her in her laughing state

"Oh shut up!" she crossed her arms and her chin lifted in the air huffing of her overreaction "As if you weren't like me Amu, just when Rima blow on your ear you shiver" she peeped to see Amu who still laughing loud but in the end she received a blow from Rima

"Rima!" she yelled after the shiver sent through her spine, it feels tingly "Don't do that!" the gag loving girl just giggle

"Your fear might vanish but the shiver thrill remain its old, Amu" Rima giggled again ignoring the growl and glare from Amu

"Let's go to the next ride! It'd been like 10 years ago the last time I went to an amusement park, how about the rollercoaster?" before the blonds answer she's already on her way to the ride "Come on guys! Let's spend the fun all this day, haha" Amu skipped a step to hurry her pace, she's acting like a kid that loosely to her coolness

"Looks like Amu wants to surpass the fun" Utau looked down at Rima with a gentle smile, very different without her scoffing or huffing, just gentle and graceful

"Let alone be Utau, since tomorrow it's her birthday we can't sure if it'll be her best or worst yet" Rima sighed thinking about Amu's 17th years "any clue about Tsukiyomi's huge prank?" she asked instead

"Not any, Kukai and Nagi were at his mansion right now tried to steal some information of the plan" Utau stared into the cloudless sapphire sky

"How about make a plan B?" Rima suggested "Sure, in case whenever her day falters we still might be able to cheer her up" the tall blond wink with a grin, Rima just smiley nodded

"Well, let's go after Amu! I'm sure she'll complain about it later" both of them start to walk ahead to where Amu might be now, the rollercoaster line

"Make sure we just follow and do whatever please her, Rima" when the two silently walking they have the same thought without knowing each other's

_Just what will the day tomorrow be? _In unisonUtau and Rima said in mind

_**~Tsukiyomi's Mansion~**_

The emerald eyes male paced back and forth in front of his calm friend who can be seen as he drank his tea gentlemanly. Kukai sweats a lot from his forehead, stress of the thing that Ikuto won't tell them even they're friends, Nagihiko just quietly watching his friend back and forth like a broken film that keep rewinding by itself. He put the teacup at the table as soundless as possible and speaks.

"Souma-kun I think you should take a seat before that head of yours explode" Nagihiko's expression remain calm and gentle but his words were rather piss

"Even if I take a seat my mind won't be off Nagi! I'm stress over what Ikuto's unknown plan for tomorrow" he ruffled his messy hazel hair to be even messier

"I thought you only worry for your girlfriend, it seems I was wrong…don't tell me you're using backstreet with Amu-chan?" his voice sound harsh and teasing, the calm face before just then turned devilish

"What? No!" he shouted "I only love Utau, is it wrong to worry for my friend since childhood? Don't get ridiculous Nagi!" the raven haired boy just chuckle seeing the anger Kukai

"I was kidding alright? I'm in the same state as you, I also worry of Amu-chan" now his turn to get solemn over expression "I wonder what awaits Amu-chan's fate tomorrow?" he asked to himself lowly

When both in silence suddenly they heard footsteps heading to the room of the navy-haired teen. The owner himself was the cause of the footstep's sound, his smirk barely leave his precious face in the matter of time. The two others came to look at him and he's not alone, Tadase and Yoru came along with him too.

"Nii-san's plan will be flawless~nya!" Yoru said aloud, grinned his catlike smirk

"Now will you tell us?" Nagi casually lend his elbow on the edge of the blue bed with bored eyes looking up

"You'll see tomorrow" Ikuto just remain smirked, the thing from the four involved him seem wasn't important now but it might be later then

"Are you sure about it?" Kukai lazily leaned on the wall in the same expression as Nagihiko, the boy just nodded in pleasure

"You two can do whatever in here, I still need to talk with Yoru and Tadase" the three of them went out once again leaving Nagihiko and Kukai alone

"Too bad they don't know tomorrow is also Hinamori's birthday, especially that Ikuto" Kukai shook his head with a hand rubbing his temple

"Let's just surprise the boy with it, right Souma-kun?" Kukai looked over to Nagihiko whose face plastered with a fake smile reached Kukai's sense of what he's thinking, indeed he smiled

_Let's just say…a part of Ikuto will sure fall. _Both thought the same

_**~Back at Amusement Park~**_

Amu went to several rides already, all she did was smiling and jump of joy like a child should be. Utau and Rima followed behind, sometimes got pissed when they don't feel like to ride the one Amu chose like the teacups and merry-go-round. But since tomorrow is Amu's birthday they sacrifice their pride only for Amu's sake of happiness, they got the guts of feeling that tomorrow 95% of Amu's birthday isn't according to her while the 5% probably something just to make her better but not fully happy.

Seeing the joyful Amu now they didn't dare to intrude her mood just a sec, people might laugh at the two girls because of Amu's half child attitude but nothing will ruin this day's fun for her. When the sun came down and night arrives, Amu lastly ran into a souvenir shop near the exit gate, she said she wants to buy something for all of them. The girl came out with three identical armbands for them to wear in certain times perhaps.

"Guys look! I got each of you an accessory" Amu handed one to each of them

Amu's armband color was reddish with pink lines vertically and horizontally making small squares spread out while a single black stripe circling with silver hearts following its stripe line. The same patter goes to Utau's and Rima's armbands only for Utau her color was yellow with orange lines and the symbol was silver diamonds, Rima's color was blue with darker shade lines and her symbol was silver spades.

"Since now we have a tag or symbol for our friendship, I want you to wear these in the school's opening ceremony okay?" dimples visible on Amu's face and the cheerful atmosphere making it stood out more

Rima and Utau glance at each other, they respond with a cheerful smile saying "Okay!" in unison while nodding.

"I had a great fun today! Now shall we go home? Its dark" Amu hopped, her hands curled up to her cheeks

"I'm glad you had a lot of fun Amu, it seems you're forgetting your emo type~" she sang playfully, messing with Amu's bangs

"She sure did" Rima grinned a moment "now let's get going and Utau, drop me home not in street" the sweet gone bitter, well Rima is still Rima alright

"Don't remind me" Utau said hoarsely

Amu, Rima and Utau went to the parking lot and get into the car, start the engine then leave from there to the first destination is Amu's house because Rima's in the same direction with Utau's. They dropped her in front of the gate rushing to leave but didn't forget to wave a goodbye, that's how friends it is. The moment Amu reached her bedroom the time for her to be doing private things, she opened her laptop and journey to the browser world. What else if it isn't internet?

_Amulet_Fortune says: best childhood day of life! Arigatou LunatiCharm and Clowndrop13 ^3^ U guys R the gr8est!_

And now you know? Amu just updated her twitter's status and not just that, Utau and Rima saw it too. They retweet back the status or replying what so ever they want.

_My sweet 17 here I come!_

**Well? That's all I've got guys, about the usernames I used their "Chara Nari" only Utau's Lunatic Charm's 'C' got removed one and I added '13' to Rima's only for a thing o_o; there should be a symbol in front of Utau's and Rima's username but FF won't let me )x**

**I'll be out a little while because I need time to accomplish my practice, see you soon!**

**_R&R_**


	7. Pool Party 1

**This is it guys! Wow, I'm so early x) oh whoa wait…I'm not gonna blow the plot, it'll be no fun if that happen :( so if you're really curious, read it xD**

**Anyway I just tell you that in here are the pool party (part 1) and Amu's birthday! Other than that, try to figure it out ;)**

**UnluckyJinx: Suspense? I mostly like making one hehe…but for reading I prefer Romance/Comedy! Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AviTaRi: Oiiiii…=_=<strong>

**Kukai: What's up with you?**

**AviTaRi: Nothin' much, jee…*stare***

**Utau&Rima: What? *followthestare***

**In unison: Ooh…**

**Ikuto: What?**

**All: Jee…*stillstaring***

**Ikuto: *sweatdrops* -_-"**

**Amu: I'm sure you guys don't want to know ^-^ just skip us!**

The Hinamori's household sure makes a lot of noises this morning. Rushes over here and there, stuffs rumbling everywhere and people shouting could be heard from the neighboring. Amu who was just woke up watching the unstable scenery with a glass of warm hot chocolate, she sipped it after a while. Did you forget? Today's the Hinamori parents and their youngest beloved daughter will go for a cruise perhaps a month, leaving the house to Amu in charge. Even thought Amu always feel like left behind by them and that's include her miraculous natural pink hair which different from the other brownish hairs, she actually fine without them for a while. It's like they will come back any matter.

"Papa! Mama! Where's Ami's doll?" the little brown haired girl pouted to her parents, her dad quickly search for the doll she'd love

"Wait a bit okay darling? Papa still looking for it" Midori, the woman known as Amu's and Ami's mom kneel down on her daughter's level, rubbing her head

"Here Ami-chan!" her dad lend the girl a cute panda plush, she considered it as her good luck charm and she would never be quiet when it's lost

"Amu-chan," the motherly woman called up her eldest child "please look after the house while we're gone and be sure to lock every angle when you leave" Amu just nodded lazily then sipped her hot chocolate again, leaving a cream mustache under her nose

"My little sparrow, remember to not bring any boys home!" there it is again, her dad's boys problematic mentioned

"Don't worry Papa, I'm seventeen now I can take care of it just fine" she wiped the cream off her face, put her glass down then stood to escort them out until into the taxi

''Onee-chan! Ami promise when Ami arrive home, Ami will bring a great gift for one-chan" Ami's eyes sparkled and so her smile, she's just too innocent looking

"Pinky swear?" Amu playfully pointed her pinky to her "Pinky swear!" now Ami entwine with her finger as her promise sealed with the pinky swear

"Okay Amu-chan, we'll be right on our way now" Midori opened the back door of the car to let Ami in first before her, she waved a last goodbye from the window and shouted "Happy Birthday" aloud

"Now since I'm home alone, what first should I do this early?" her finger begin to tapped on the tip of her chin

Amu went back inside her bedroom, try to find something to do just to kill time until a half hour before the pool party begin. By the way Amu will be ride with Utau and Rima as they usually arrange. All Amu found was useless decoration such as laces, frills, ribbons, cartons, streamers, sequins, and paints but an idea interrupt the geek as she work on her idea. It took some time to work it and decorate as great as possible, she decide it on two criteria.

When she put the last touching on the thing she worked on, she lifted it to put the art she'd done on her nightstand. It's actually a two different scrapbook photo frames. The one was more of friendship criteria, sunny and cheerful mood on the background with three spaces for photos but the other one was more to lover criteria, lovable and glimmer-ish mood set to be the background only for a couple photos. She stared intently to the couple scrapbook frame, wondering who'll be fit next to her photo when she finds her love.

She just spent two hours for making those scrapbook frames and now left only like four and a half hours to go, she feels nervous about how to make her seventeen birthday the best of all her birthdays before. The first option that she can't pick was to throw a party, sure…because she will attend the five most popular boys pool party today and a flaw birthday hadn't get in mind of hers. Well it's better to let her alone be…or is it?

Finally Amu dies to boredom, she spread herself on the couch like people who's in heat (not that kind) even thinking plans to kill her time wasn't a success. She then took out her iPod and her headset to chill with music to any genre could work except metal that she despite it a lot, it doesn't make sense for the words it created and it only make nothing more than a horrid headache. The more rhythm enter her ears the more her heart chill, she carelessly about her surrounding anymore. Her mind at last dipped into the music harmony.

Utterly unknown that there was someone ringing the bell and knocking the door several times since Amu was too drawn to her iPod. That someone impatiently slammed the door open and stomp through the room until she met the owner knocked out, she smirked and snuck nearing Amu's presence. The girl turns on the volume higher until the pinkette's eardrums blew off, she immediately throw her headset in shock. A sudden chuckle burst from the culprit, she feels so consoled.

"So, the now birthday girl dies in boredom I presume?" it was no one else other than the petite blond girl, she snickered

"Rima?" Amu didn't buy her question "Since when did you get in here?" and thus…it's all going déjà vu if you count that one

"Oh for God sake Amu, I was knocking and ringing bells for plenty times" both Rima's hands flop to her thigh "I was just the same bored as you and now I'm here to spend the next three hours doing whatever" she rolled her eyes with a mocking tone

"Whoa, that long? I must have drawn too much" Amu lightly tapped her cheek to realize how long she'd spent with the chilling

"Tell me about it?" Rima whined, it's another rare thing that she acted literally allay right now to which Amu cautiously observed

"Uh-yeah…want to make some cookies?" Amu asked half heartedly "What kind?" Rima crossed her arms with that look showing she's uncertain

"Hmm…let see" Amu fiddled some books from the drawer under the television, searching the book she surely kept in there

"Oh there it is!" she pulled it out and show it to Rima the page she suggested "Choco-Strawberry cookies, it actually chocolate cookies with strawberry icing…I've always want to try it!" she yelped in excitement while Rima sigh

"It's your birthday, I have no right to interject" the blond waved her arms across "glad I've learned cooking once before my mom got busy, so let's start!" she snapped her finger

They put on their apron, Rima's actually borrowed from Amu. Starting with preparing the ingredients and utensils for the baking, Amu and Rima worked like a team. They manage to do the process without a bother but the thing they must willing is to get down dirty then clean up for the rest. After the oven heat in the right temperature Rima put the tray of shaped cookie dough in, they wait for a while before beginning into the icing process.

"What we're gonna do with these dozens of cookies? I never thought it would be this lots amount" she thought aloud then an idea inserted Rima's brain "How about we share with the party guess in the pool? They said they lacks of snacks" she said

"Great idea! Better than waste it or try to swallow the whole amounts for two" Amu joked and they laugh for just a short time

"I think us better clean up, the kitchen and us" they both took off their apron and go change in Amu's room, Rima sure prepared everything she even brought three set of clothes

Soon when they got changed they strode back into the kitchen. The cookies roasted perfectly and they carefully doing the icing to not get dirty once more. When the icing done they let a few minutes for it to iced and then packed them up in four big jars, each jar perhaps filled with ninety cute cookies.

"Phew…time's sure flew so fast, we only have 20 minutes to go to the party" Rima looked at her watch but she didn't absorb all what she said

"20 minutes? Oh my gosh, I didn't pack yet!" Amu quickly ran upstairs to pack some clothes and of course wear her bathing suit beneath her now clothing

"Guess what? Utau was already in front from 10 minutes ago, I'm certain that she's upset right now" Rima scoffed to herself as if Utau was not such a big deal, but who knows?

"Okay Rima! I'm ready, now let's bring the jars one by one to Utau's car, she sent me a text a while ago that she's already here…let's move it!" the birthday girl seems very excited like this party only meant for her but the consequences remain unsolved yet

The two girls just finished up putting the jars in the baggage and this time Rima sat in the back while Amu was with Utau. Utau keep shut her mouth with a very pissed look, both of her best friends didn't dare to try to make noises that might disturb the blond, but in end Utau breaks it.

"Okay start talking, you guys know I'm pissed right?" they didn't answer but nodded instead "*sigh* Well I was, it's really not a big deal at all" she mocked audibly "Anyway, happy birthday Amu!" this time she smiled too sweet to be true not after she's tensed

"Thanks Utau" Amu replied "I can't wait to spend my 17th birthday with fun memories" too bad Amu said it too loud for the two to be heard, they frowned when after

_I doubt that this…will be your best birthday, Amu _both Rima and Utau thought the same

_**~Pool Party Time!~**_

People gathered in one luxurious place which owned by the Tsukiyomi, the five popular populations were somewhere surrounded by their fan girls who screams a lot and acts lovey dovey. From the five of them, Kukai and Nagihiko seem to be the sanest of them all because they cautiously tried to avoid the crazy fan girls, they reached their limit spasm. Amu and her two best friends just put the jars in the long table full a row of snacks, they now heading to the girls changing room causing the crowd to quite down. Chatters and whispers spread to a few amount of groups.

"Hey look…it's Hinamori Amu" a boy said mockingly but intentionally audible to be heard by the geek

"Pfft! I wonder what she'll wear to swim, geeks always have low taste of fashion" the certain blond girl, Lulu sneered smugly then followed by her friend's chuckling **(A/N: Lulu finally appears)**

Even Utau bought Amu a stunning bathing suit, the girl didn't feel enough confidence to show up with it. She predicts that some people would think that she just wanted to show off but remember…this is Utau's idea to forcibly make Amu wear it. She never wants it from the very start anyway.

When the two blond came out waiting in the front changing room, there are many stares and gasps. They both look standing out and sassy, even for Rima who just wear a casual swimsuit resembling her as an adorable little sunflower because of its style. Utau, being the impatient one she can't stand it anymore so she dragged Amu out who still covered by a white coat hiding her upper body until her knees. All the popular girls expect for her to wear something embarrassing, worn out or unfashionable at least.

"What the hell are you doing?" Utau flamed up "Get that thing off right now!" she demanded but it has no effect on Amu

"Never will! I don't want to walk around wearing this" the pinkette geek whined childishly, try to be excused

"Oh really?" Rima smirked, she gracefully pull off the coat, making Amu blushed a deep red then shout her name "Rima!" she warned

It was unexpected for everyone who knew Amu as the top geek in school could be…stunning. It's like what Amu thought, the girls consider her as a show off today but several said something of the opposite. Ikuto on the other hand wasn't surprise since he saw her in that before but his eyes narrowing somberly, the cause of that no one knows why. Amu barely move from her spot, she still stiff to ignore the huge stare on her and her face fall in pale a bit.

"Come on Amu! Just relax and have some fun" both Utau and Rima dragged her, they sent a wink to each other showing a no good thing for Amu

"Where are you taking me?" they didn't answer her, Amu puffed her cheeks in disappointment but then they threw her on a bench

"Ouch!" she squirmed "What the-" when she was about to spoke, Utau cut her off

"Stay right here, I need to confirm something with my boyfriend!" Utau walked away like she's in a rush but Rima slowly turned her way until Amu calls

"Rima," she stopped there "where are you going?" the little blond girl turned numbly around to face Amu with a forced smile

"Just uh…looking around! I want to know this place a little better, stay safe Amu" the last state didn't sound very right but Amu just play along her line

"Yes mother" the word sarcasm is already familiar to Rima but this time the girl ignored it and walked away, now Amu was all alone

She let out a heavy sigh while rested her chin on her hand looking bored already. She soon noticed the presence of someone next to her, when she looked aside it was the raven haired boy. Nagihiko.

"Here Amu-chan" he paused to give her a drink, the formed of his gentle face hardly change "I thought you maybe thirsty…and lonely a little" he slurped the drink through the twisty straw, kind of awkward though

"Thanks, Nagi" Amu replied to him with a sunny smile she rare to shape it up "By the way, happy birthday Amu-chan" another gentle expression appeared

"You knew?" Amu suspected but it turned out to be a question

"Yeah, Utau-chan told me and I suppose you already knew that Kukai notice too" his words still in process on Amu's head until she responses

"Uhuh…" she trailed off awkwardly "you know we're friends from childhood right? It's pretty obvious from the way we act toward each other, he's like my own big brother" now Amu folded her arms behind her head to lean over the wall

"He seems to be one of the like" suddenly the atmosphere around Nagihiko changed "Uhm, Amu-chan?" he called her

"Yeah?" she answered simply

"Can I ask you a question?" Amu took a short glance over the boy then nodded eagerly "Alright, since this must be your special event, what do you truly want for this year present?" the question shocked Amu but she exhaled

"It's complicated Nagi" she started "when I was younger I've only wish for toys and stuffs but for now? I just want one thing" she paused a moment "to start my own love story" for a second it took Nagihiko by surprise to hear a thing from her, he calmed himself down resetting his casual gentle smile onward

"I see" it's his only feed back toward the girl's sort of long answer but when he opens his mouth, Rima approached to interrupt

"Amu!" she waved her arms up while walking to her "Utau is waiting for you, this is going to be fun!" she cheered

"What is it Rima-chan?" instead Nagihiko threw her the question that was supposed to be Amu's

"You'll see, I heard they settled a game for this party and what not fun about it? Let's go Amu!" Rima gripped the pinkette's wrist and off she goes, Nagihiko just shook his head

Rima dragged Amu nearby the pool where they stopped next to Utau and Kukai, Amu was dumbfounded with the sudden move Rima made but manage to absorb some info out of the three. She carefully eavesdropped to hear what game they'll be playing, her ear caught something about a couple in the rules and that means the participants must have a pair to enter but Amu planned not to join so she tiptoed away from them until she was caught.

"Amu (Hinamori)!" all of them called in unison

"Yes?" Amu nervously answered even to smile in the moment

"It's set!" Utau announced "This game is totally going to kick off the party!" Kukai added "And the best from it, boys and girls must be paired!" Rima completed the detail, she never be the like who loves pair games unless it was for someone

"And we know who the fate chosen for you…" Utau and Rima burst flamed on their background meanwhile Kukai was just smirking nonchalantly

_Seriously? _Amu sweat dropped, her eyes wide in horror, feeling terribly dread

"G-guys, you know the issue how could you paired me up with with _that thing_!" she emphasized 'that thing' referring to…you know who

"So I'm a thing to you?" it's too late to confront with them because someone Amu referred a 'thing' to appeared by a sudden, she gulped, didn't dare to face the person directly

_Uh oh…_

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNN…**

**Cliffhanger? Totally right? I guess the pool party event have to be split into two chapters, man! I never thought it would be this long from the thought before O.O**

**Gasp! What will happen next? Review, review, review everybody! To the next time 8D**


	8. Pool Party 2

**It's been a while huh? I know, I know…I have gone longer 'cuz I have a contest to participate with and in the end, I didn't win! I just got an appreciation (at least I'd experienced now x) also I'm busy with dozens of homework D:)**

**Oh gosh! I've finished reading Fruits Basket and for me, the manga was a lot better than the anime 'cuz in the manga I can see all the plot unlike in the anime ^w^**

**Okay, now on with my story ^v^**

_Is it God always…have to threw me jinxes that I never wish? _Amu tightly closed her eyes and not turning her face to the blue teen, she still can feel his presence stood there like a statue. He waits only for Amu to turn around to see her real reaction, meanwhile the three, Utau, Rima and Kukai pretended they never involve with any of the business. Whistling and look away from the two.

"Are you guys trying to be idiots?" now they rolled their eyes to the pink-haired girl whose face looking irritated

"Do we look like we're trying?" Utau, vainly replied that

"Amu, you should better take a turn before something bad happen" flatly without an expression, Rima suggested her

"Bad like what?" oh, I think Amu ask for it because she'd been threw into the middle of the pool so sudden by Ikuto

"Like that!" his obnoxious yet cool smirk appeared, Amu really want to wipe it off "Now what's the game would be?" his emphasized his voice, still smirking

"Well…" Kukai trailed off "I suppose you already know it's a pairing game and, you know the rest" he shrugged but smiled too innocently

"I knew what you were trying to say, how about give it a shot?" real or not but when Ikuto stared sharply at his friend, there's a glint of bad luck in his eyes

Utau and Rima just helped Amu up from the pool, she didn't say anything but walk to a near bench to sit and stare intently at the scene. The three back discuss about the game, when they saw Nagihiko approached they pulled him to join their…whatever they're planning which Nagihiko seems to sweat dropped after hearing their plan. Amu still sitting and huffing several times, until…

"Oi Geeky!" a voice that long enough hadn't been heard by Amu but despise as always, the one who started the war actually "Feeling lonely?" her voice has no hint of sympathy at all, instead taunting

"None of your concern," Amu looked up with a full glare to her "_Lulu_" she emphasized

"My, could it be that you're broken because of what had happened a year ago? How foolish to keep cherish something like that!" she spat like a poisonous snake

"Nope" she said "and why would you care, bitch?" Amu turned away, Lulu's face grimaced at the second but manage to relieved

"Care? In your dreams Hinamori, you still know I'm his current girlfriend no?" there's a tiny 'tch' that Amu yelp out while gritted her teeth in a matter

"Everyone already know that, I just can't believe someone like that _bastard _prefer an obnoxious girl like you to be his girlfriend, heh!" she almost laugh but hold it back, try to prevent from a big fight even if she wants to

"Ara…are you that jealous?" her smug grinned sickening the pinkette

"Not a bit" Amu briefly answered then stand up, walking ahead to her friends and far away from the obnoxious one

"Just wait, geek" after whispered to herself, she's back to her clan or group or whatever you want to call that instead of friends

The four declared of what should the pairs play and it seems a lot of pair participated for the games, its quiet unnecessary for them since it's just a nothing more than common games except with prizes of its own. All the five popular people had decided what prizes for the pair who'll stand from the start should get. There are only two choice of prize for them to pick, the first one is the pair get to hang with the gang for a week with the same treatment even though they're temporary members and the second one is to get a shot with the five as long as they want, to which the girls were the most attracted to these kind of things.

All participants gather around in the pool for their first game. Utau sure paired with Kukai, Rima was paired up with Nagihiko which she refers to an obligation situation so Amu wouldn't have a chance to choose him nor any others, while the unlucky Amu paired up with her greatest rival in school. How can Ikuto not bothered with it? Hmm…does it look suspicious? No one knows.

"Well, well! Looks like miss know-it-all decided to join in, a chance in a rush?" sweet and malicious, that's what the girl thought from all those words he said

"Hell no baka neko! It's called an OBLIGATION, should I spell that for you hmm?" Amu turned with an unpleasant look or maybe worse

"You're wasting time, I bet a slowpoke like you would hell to win anyway, tsk" when Ikuto said that Amu went red all over her face, not blushing but heating of anger

"Hmph!We'll see baka neko!" she crossed her arm uncaring her surrounding who gathered on the other side of the pool

"All right everyone! Now we'll announce what game you'll be doing" Kukai said in a cheerful tone plus his never ending thumbs up, it's quite famous though

"Ahem!" the petite girl started "There will be two sessions in the game, the first one is each of you must collect as many balls as you can gather but most importantly you have to find the one with a sign 'OUJI' and 'OUJO' to complete the task" Rima deviously smiled but rather smirked

"You only got 15 minutes to find them, the rules are simple…you have to do it like a teamwork and each pair allow to steal other balls away for an exception without any harm, was that clear?" Utau shouted in a cuter expression but her preference self was her other cool side, bipolar much?

"YEAH!" all screamed in respond **(A/N: LOL xD if you get what I meant)**

"The game will start by…NOW!" Nagihiko rang a bell like sound and they all split up in a hurry, searching every corner of the place

Utau and Kukai just do it relaxingly since they really don't have any intention to participate but due to the circumstances, they of course have to. Rima and Nagihiko were the same but they're not doing so well because sometimes Rima was being nitpicky and act selfish-like, she just love to make someone looks like her some kind of slave or such, it's the typical Rima all right. While for the unfortunate pair, they're doing worse than the others since along their conversation only argument and debate. All Ikuto does is teasing Amu and her being the geek has so much complain to nowhere.

"BAKAAA!" Amu enraged while try to hit Ikuto in the head but he easily dodge it carelessly

"Are you even trying? Never mind about winning but," Amu paused when she turned red "you didn't have to do such a thing like that!"

_**~flashback~**_

_After the bell rang the pair ran somewhere farther from the spot. Amu accurately tried to find the hidden balls which she caught five of them while Ikuto only found one and that wasn't even the special ball. The pinkette start the argument first in the middle of crowded people who didn't participate in._

"_You should have try harder baka neko! I think we're the only misfortune pair here, geez…" Amu whined, some girls glared at her because of the mismatch_

"_Psst, why is that geek paired up with Ikuto-kun?" one of them with brunette hair said_

"_Utau and her backups did but I wonder how? Maybe…she bribed them?" another taunted was heard but venomously_

"_Hmph! I rather watch ripples in water than to have stand to witness those two wander around together!" the brunette one loudly stated in vain_

"_Now now Kihara, I agreed with you but I believe they won't succeed anyway since…their hostility *sigh in pleasure* how unfortunate" a girl with black hair menacingly replied and look down on Amu, she returned it with a pierced of glare_

"_Whatever! If you ask me, who's sane in this world want to be paired up with him?" she said that to herself but Ikuto heard her and stopped in track_

"_Huh? Oi baka neko! Hurry up and stop playing around, we have no time to-" suddenly Ikuto's face lean forward dangerously close with hers_

"_Do I seem like playing around?" his sudden movement startled Amu, what he did was very shocking too for everyone around and glad that Utau, Rima, Kukai nor Nagihiko weren't there at the moment_

_Ikuto dashed behind Amu and did something he despite yet seducing at once in time. He actually pulled Amu until her back met his chest and groped her B cup breasts in front the common eyes. They heard some girls probably from Ikuto's fan club shouting with envy tone. Amu was speechless at first until she managed to release from his harassment. Deadly blushing._

"_Y-you…YOU!" she pointed at him while shaking of embarrassment_

"_Kyaaaaa! I wish I was that geek so Ikuto-kun get to grope my breast!" a girl said willingly but pushed aside by her friend_

"_No way! I want him to did that to me instead of you" then a cat war started, Ikuto dashed away from the amount of girls who chased him meanwhile Amu hide somewhere from the other girls who tried to kill her_

_After a while finally Amu can come out from her hiding spot and continued her balls hunting, she succeed to found two of it but in the way instead of another one she found the perverted cat, lay down relaxingly like some cat in hibernation._

_**~end~**_

"Hentai! You HENTAI PERVERTED NEKO!" Amu now tried with a few stuffs to throw at him but to no avail, Ikuto at last grab her wrist to stop the case

"If only you could shut up I wouldn't have do that, since you asked it yourself I didn't mind and I have no regret" he let go off her, walking away irritated

"Hey wait you baka neko!" Amu caught up

"I have a name you moron, stop calling me baka neko already!" Ikuto said in a harsh tone but it didn't affect Amu to the edge

After sometimes they finally found the special ball even Amu was the one at work mostly but both got to the second round followed by Rima and Nagihiko and the others but not Utau and Kukai since they'd dropped out during the first session. There are at least only six pairs of teammate to be exact, so now the second session is going to start.

"Congrats for you who'd managed to make it to the next session! I bet you've been waiting for who will be the winner, right?" Utau shouted in pleasure

"Heh, tough luck! The next session won't be that easy like the first but I see…I think there is one of the pairs here unexpectedly made it" Kukai stared at Amu and Ikuto and something blinking on their aura

"For now the game we will announce is…" the blond take a long trail before continuing on the rest of the line

"Go on ahead Utau!" Rima bluntly cried with lifeless expression, Nagihiko sweat dropped again seeing her in such manner

"Fine, the game that we'll be held is…Obstacle Mate!" once again Utau declared but silence remain its situation

"HUH?" altogether the contestants said in unison, they confused by the name of 'Obstacle Mate'

"Hehe…it's quite simple but not easy, well shall we explain the detail?" coolly Utau faced her beloved boyfriend in her own fluttering face, it's a little odd in Kukai's opinion

"Er...yeah, firstly the boys will start over from the east garden across from this spot, find the headband of each color we decided you and head to the corner hall and give your mate the spare one, then the girls run to that counter over there for a task to pass while the boys wait in the pool's side before the last session, when your mate catch up the last thing to do is swim together up to the other side but in a condition that the pair must not left behind" Kukai inhale then exhale for the short time of break

"Well everyone, are you ready to go?" Utau took turn to speak and let Kukai shut for a meantime

"Since there's no objection or complains so…let's get start it!" a great applause and cheers spread aloud around them

"You better not mess up geek!" Ikuto's fan girls threaten but Amu ignored them however

"This is going to be one of a hell game, right Amu?" Rima said quietly

"Indeed Rima, I wonder…" Amu thought of something for a sec, didn't realize that Rima was eying Ikuto suspiciously

"Eh? What's wrong Rima?" finally the pinkette geek realize her stare and Rima shook off quickly

"Nan de mo nai" she answered too low yet Amu still heard it and sigh as well for tiresome.

**Gomennasai minna! If you wait for a long time, I'm sure you were wondering where'd I go? It's just tiresome with the lots of homework (not that quite).**

**Anyway "Nan De Mo Nai" means "Nothing" I bet most of you already know that xD okay so for the update idk how long will I waste but at least I'm not gone or through this, well then… Ja**

**R&R ^.^**


	9. Grief Little Pinkette

**Here I am! Oiiiii…this chapie still a part of the pool party but not quite 'cuz it'll discuss the 2****nd**** session of the race ^^' uhh I wonder who'll win?**

**Curiosity always gets the best of us eh? I think none of us in this surface don't have one; why? Well simple, you all study a thing right? Isn't that a part of curiosity? Hmm…thought so!**

**Well I better tape up my mouth to shut- *taped* *muffling noises* :X**

…

Ikuto's POV

I heard the whistle blew, running with all my might even I don't care if I win or not but if I lose that's a quite embarrassment for the most popular guy right? Just in case no matter how I hate to cooperate with that geek I have to do what I can but not because of her of all reasons.

The male participants were searching for the headband team along the road, it's all hidden and I'm impress that Kukai and Utau did a great job on hiding these *sarcasm* tsk, I wonder why the others barely seek them. To be honest I don't really know why most likely people compare me with a stray cat, really now? Do I look alike one? **(A/N: Honestly Ikuto? Don't be foolish =_=') **anyway I'm on the lead from the others now, with a pair of scarlet headbands. I took the shortcut to where the girls awaited since this place owned by my family, nobody would know I cheated…a little.

As when I was running back at the actual path just ahead farther, I saw something black dashing so fast. I thought I was on the lead but the black I saw earlier was a person and that person was one of the five popular however. Well guess who it was?

"Yo Ikuto! Second place?" a boy with girly face and long black raven hair smiled too bright on me, I just put up my smirk

"Nagi," I paused "I think you mean 'Equal' since one of us haven't pass another and I'd love to see your shrimp girlfriend waiting for you" I teased him, it's nearly his weak point because he blushed

"Ch-chi-chigau! We're not like that at all, she's just my close friend! And she's not a shrimp!" Nagihiko flailed his arms but capable to return to himself and sped off

"Oh is that so?" I did the same as him

We're still on an equal marathon and none were passing another, thought this guy such a feminine dancer but he's one athletic person but it doesn't mean he also has some reflexes like I do. We both reached to the main hall of the building where the girls lined up, a few of them start to worry for their partner not come yet but I wonder how that shrimp and her _friend_ will do. I'm pretty sure they both suck at running, especially the small blond.

"Not bad, but I'm not impress a bit" Amu retorted although she's being oblivious

"Not like you who can't even make it within five minutes, you even suck at 100 meter dash race" I said, looks like I caught the nerve from her

"Whatever!" she snatched the headband from my grasp and tied them up as quick as possible

"Still, brain beats bronze you know?" she turned and stuck out her tongue before running to the quiz counter for a task, that's perfect for a geek like her

Amu's POV

Ikuto and I are obviously the opposite. He's good looking and I'm not, he's popular and I'm a geek, and he's the type of athletic while I'm a smarty-pants. See? I think from my calculation we both compared in a different point of view but have the same strong line of result, it seems if a guy like him paired up with a girl like me that we'll make a…WHOA WAIT! That couldn't happen, he despises me and so do I so now why would I want something like that? Do I really want that? Ugh! Come over it Amu, even you crush on him it doesn't mean you have to low your profile especially in front of a bastard like him.

Now I was in the quiz counter first before Rima gets here and a random girl passed me a paper with clues in it. I didn't know it's quite hard to think of what kind of thing that the clues gave me. I wonder how Rima will capable to answer, that petite blond not even close to be an average but as a remarkable person I am also her best friend I shouldn't completely judge her like that. Sometimes being the top brain maniac wasn't the best quality, you can say being flaw is much better than perfect because in my opinion, perfect is such a scary world. But I didn't say flaw in a despicable way.

As soon a minute passed I'm almost at it meanwhile Rima still scratch her head, showing she's very confuse. I sweat dropped. It seems the others have just arrived in.

"Ne ne Amu, can you help me a little?" Rima whispered without a glance over me, I figured that if she got caught she'll be disqualify

"What's your task anyway?" I mouthed to her and glad she understood it once

"I think it's something about…psychology symptoms, you'll feel strange around a certain person of the opposite sex such as your heart will skip a beat, your thoughts only filled with that person, you often flustered or even nervous around that person and to top it all you've got the urge to keep a close distance to that person, now what is this? Some kind of sickness?" I never know Rima could be so low knowledge at something so easy and obvious like that

"*sigh* the answer is simple Rima and it depends on what you call that, just straight to the point…commonly it's called _Lovesickness _and it's not a disease to be exact" when I take a look on her face she seems to disbelief from what I've said

"You're kidding me right?" one of her eyebrow twitched, god I want to laugh right now

"Ah…no," I said "Will you excuse me but we got a race to accomplish now, later" I gave my task to the random girl and leave immediately to the pool side before the others do

Man! Inside of me I already burst into laughter after seeing how Rima reacted to that, I can't believe she knows nothing of anything related to love. Such typical Rima, and when I first met her I thought of her as an intelligent person but not the like as me, unfortunately I found out she wasn't near to an average people…it must be rough for her.

My side started to burn and it hurts like hell, this is one of the reasons why I hate marathon and such. People might say if keep training I at least won't feel my side hurt anymore but too bad I'm too lazy to do so. Well habit is hard to change unlike attitude, we humans never flee from troubles in fact. I'm starting to out of breath and panting heavily but glad to make it to the pool side even with my face flushed.

"It's about time you made it, I waited like forever just for you to come here" as expected that Ikuto will whined about my slow pace

"It's clear to you I'm not an athlete person, why bother to tell?" I'm sure hate it much having this heavy breathing and at the same with high-tempered

"Let's get going already!" when I want to ask just a minute to relax Ikuto already drag me by my wrist, strange…

I found this weird because he willing to uh…how should I put it? Get a contact with me, the person who he obviously despises and his enemy. And if you're me, you can say he's grip on my wrist isn't forceful.

Normal POV

Ikuto and Amu were the first pair to get in the last session, only need to swim onto the other side of the pool and that's that. It's just the problem they won't work together still, Amu left behind a little as being Ikuto's tail and he sometimes tricked her that'll cause Amu to yell. Nagihiko and Rima reached up then they swim after the other two but seeing Rima barely can swim so he has to escort her until across the side.

"Fu-Fujisaki! Lend me a hand won't you?" Rima looks like she'd been pulled down by a quicksand, flailing arms in the air for help

"Calm down Rima-chan, here take my hand" the boy slowly lift Rima so she can breathe evenly, he smiled as usual

"I-I'm scared, I have phobia of drowning..." Rima embarrassed and she hide her face on her shoulder "you must be thinking I'm a whimp" she pouted and huffed

"No, anyone has their own problem including me" he let that gentle smile out again, Rima's getting anxious about it "Now come! Let's finish the race" Nagihiko let Rima hold onto his shoulder so she wouldn't panic until yanking his hair like what panic people would

Now for the uncooperative pair, they still in process on their way with fan girls cheering for Ikuto and slight insult Amu. This made Amu think, what really is inside of their head?

"Ikuto, wait up! The rules said don't leave your partner behind" Amu tried to quickening her pace of swimming, almost make her completely tired

"Reach me if you can, I wait for nobody" he keep in the lead and unnoticed to Amu he actually slowing a bit of his pace

"Fine, do as you like! I'll finish it myself!" Amu keep swimming without caring, on her way she lost Ikuto but how? He just suddenly disappeared

"Where is he? And why weren't we be disqualify already?" the pinkette seek for the blue teen but instead she spot blond and brown hazel, it's Utau and Kukai goofily grinning at her way and of course she's astonished. _Weird couple…but work out well_, she said in her head

Just in time when Amu still held back in place Rima and Nagihiko nearly behind her. Amu looked back and her friend waved at her, Amu could've wish she brought a camera to take a rare event like this but sadly no.

"Amu!" Rima called aloud

"Oi, Rima!" Amu returned her cheerfully

As the sudden disappearance of Ikuto, Rima and Nagihiko almost passing through her and Amu surprisingly wait for them to come and together finishing the race even she's sure won't win…after all the good thing is they have fun. When the distance nearing the pinkette something blue deep down under the water swam to Amu but the girl didn't know, fortunately Nagihiko notice it but he can't seem so sure what or who that is. Only when that blue thing a few inches away behind Amu something so sudden happen causing an uproar.

GASP!

"Oh god, is she not embarrass?" one of the girls outline said in disgust

"She really has no etiquette, how awful!" another respond from her friend and it spread the whole amount of people inside

The murmurs around getting louder and louder until it reached Amu's ears. She earned something about embarrassment, disgusting, gross, disgrace and so many on, she confuse at the time until she found out what really is happening much to her terror. Her face burned like grilled crab while her hands covered her mouth to prevent from crying neither to let a sob out. Rima and Nagihiko stared in horror.

"*gasp* Amu!" Rima yelped in wide-eyed, she doesn't know what to do either

"Wh-what? H-how's this h-hap-happen?" for the first in several times she stuttered unclearly, she dare not seeing the people's face that's looking on her with face of disgust

_How? How did this happen? I'm very sure that I'm positive out of my period, if I already feel unwell at the start I already resist to come here in the first place! _Her thoughts also mixed with her uncontrollable emotion that soon will burst painfully.

Yes, after that blue thing or a person inching on Amu the sudden thing that happened was the water tainted red around where Amu is. To be clear, if that happen with girls people would think the word 'period' in the first. Most people covered their mouth or nose with a stare of disgust and menacingly torn Amu apart from her courage seeing all those people.

"You know? A girl should notice when she'll get her period, such a shame" it shocked her at the most when she heard those words from the well known familiar voice, Ikuto

"Wha-" Amu turned but froze from the look of him, he just chill and smirk evilly like in victory but what hurts the most from the truth is that Yoru snickering behind him and carefully shown Amu a bag of red paint, she finally edged into tears then got out from the pool

"Well done Yoru, as thought from the prank master" Ikuto whispered and high five with him

"Did you see her face nya~? She really embarrassed that she can help it no more but to run away nya~" Yoru continue to snicker

Both of them unknown that they've suspected by these four eyes who truly ashamed and partially hate of what they did to Amu. Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko gathered together away from the crowds.

Amu's POV

Why?

Was this what he wanted me to come here for? Just to make fool out of me and embarrass me in front of those people? I don't know anymore, I don't care what I want to do now but I know what I want to feel right now. Grief.

I ran away from the pool into the changing room, after I changed into my clothing I cornered myself in the room with knees curled up with both arms and face hid beneath it. Too many tears to drawn my sadness and my eyes start to hurt after times passed so long, I wonder how Utau and Rima were doing. They probably doing fine without me but no matter what they still come to me even I resist to.

Ikuto…

Tsukiyomi Ikuto…

Remembering that name ache my heart, just now suddenly it fell apart and shattered to pieces that won't be able to be restore. I cried more of the name out of pain and betray, I'm so unfortunate because I have to fall for someone like him. My tears started to lessen and my sob redeemed too but the painful heart remains as it is, I slowly drift to inside of me starting from a pitch black. I hear my small conscience says some words I might listen to but still not know how to answer it.

_Amu, hey Amu…_

It called

_Are you feeling better?_

Not a bit, go away!

_*giggle* Oh Amu, Amu, Amu…I won't go until you realize and decide_

What do you want?

_I'm here to tell you, Ikuto wasn't the one. Yes…I did tell you this before sometimes ago but you're in denial and couldn't help but fall for him, *sigh* just look at you now_

Okay, I get it! But I really couldn't stop myself from that, nice going to just remind me of it, hmph!

_Well Amu, there's just this one thing I must know of you *smile*_

What?

_Do you still in love with him?_

**CUT! Yeah, I have to leave a cliffhanger so you guys would stick to the plot ^v^ and sorry for not updating, I'm really busy just like I'd said before.**

**I let you know after this chapter there are lots of surprise and I think it's going to be fun to write x3 ne ne~ don't you guys think so?**

**Haha…we'll see! - R&R *(^-^)***


	10. Plan B: A Slumber Party!

**Back in the line baby! Lol…**

**I shouldn't be that high, too much to waste and the same creepy at the time O.o but not to worry 'cuz I'm perfectly fine…(or aren't I?) hehehehe 8D but thanks so so so so much for your reviews, I'm grateful at any rate! Yippie!**

**Lately I got my spirit back especially on otaku things, ya know…manga and anime…thought I'm just a semi otaku but that's what it likes. Now to the story!**

Normal POV

It seems an hour has passed and the party was finally comes to its end. Everyone got out and drove away until the Tsukiyomi's mansion left as a mess and a few people still staying, considering you know who. All the maids and butlers do their jobs as cleaning the entire place, well they were considered as backup's service, such a poor occupation but without them…rich people lost at words.

Ikuto and Yoru just head back to the private changing room and came out again casually dressed, they still have that smirk after what happened. When the two crossing the hall, they got cornered by the three populars **(A/N: I just realized that Tadase hasn't made another appearance awhile, perhaps later?) **they glared at the two shameless people. Utau is the first to speak.

"Feel better yet?" her tone shown no hint of kindness neither with polite, she's all become rude or her devil side reveal

"Maybe" a word that only vowed by Ikuto, flatly

"Shame on you two! And Yoru, you should respect how Amu would feel about that…she seems entrust you as 'not a bad' person you know that?" Utau scolded the younger boy who hid behind Ikuto like a child who has a phobia

"But it was fun nya~! She would just get used to it-NYAAAAAA~" Yoru cringed in pain after a sharp blow on his head by the hard knuckle of Utau's

"Come with me!" the blond girl dragged him outside for another scolding and some advises, meanwhile for the boys…

"Ikuto," Nagihiko exhaled "I should've known you will do something inappropriate to Amu-chan but do you really have any manners? I mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a child who inherited nobility from his family and quiet popular among regular people…just did something unbelievably humiliating!" the boy harden his stare on the teen's expressionless face

"Really dude? Making fun out of period? Cih! There's nothing funny about it" Kukai forced a smirk, the one that showing you get annoyed

"Better settle the situation with Amu-chan unless…if you want something much worse happen later in times" a vein popped on Nagihiko's head, he clearly reached his limit "I'm going back!" he turned and walk steadily with his hair flowing gracefully

"Oh right, Nagi? I think several days later Seiyo High will held a summer trip, right? I surely can't wait!" Kukai looked back at Ikuto with a glint of darkness "Hope _probably _anything will work out just fine" then the boy followed his friend behind but Ikuto let out a 'tch' sound in replied

"Tsukiyomi!" well what do you know? The small blond still around the place, bet Utau still on her scolding time with Yoru

"Catch!" Rima threw a handbag of the leftover cookies from the party, she then smirk "You must try it, 90% of the guesses love it" she suggested instead of throwing tantrum out on him

"And why should I?" Ikuto observed the cookies through the transparent handbag before Rima deviously smiling

"Just do what I say, it's handmade cookies by your geek companion…" now Rima spun so her back facing him "by the way, didn't anyone tell you that today is when Amu turn 17? Heh! You're so slow unexpectedly" Rima waved at him without looking back

In the empty mansion, Ikuto left alone and shocked by what did Rima just said back there. Now it completely make sense why Amu truthfully hurt thought it actually hurt even this day wasn't her birthday. But what's this? Ikuto felt a small guilt? Hmm…if you think about it he might be but the boy won't show that now will he?

Nahhh…he's obviously the best poker face!

_**~At the car~**_

Both the two blonds found Amu already curled up into a ball inside Utau's car on the back seat. Sadly, Amu looks very lifeless and just like something came out from the dead world, terribly pale. Rima and Utau worried so much that this would take any longer like a month or so, they still thinking of their second plan for Amu if the pool party won't work. But before any ideas, Utau's mind snap just not in the right time.

"Rima~" she sang her name

"What?" the girl obnoxiously asked, feeling disturbed

"Your payment?" the violet eyed girl gesturing her hand, Rima confused but then she remembers about their bet

"Oh darn!" the petite curly blond dug in her pocket and gave her money to her friend "There, that should be enough" she pouted because she lost the bet

"It certainly does" Utau replied happily

"A bet huh?" Utau's and Rima's head turned to Amu who has just spoke with soar voice after crying for such a long time

"Yeah, it's for fun and nothing more or less" Utau sweetly smiled at her pinkette best friend, her true smile

"Just what she said," Rima mimicked Utau's sweetness that it made her annoyed "oh Amu…how about a sleepover tonight at Utau's?" Rima asked out of the blue

"Huh? Oh uhm…I guess maybe?" both blonds smiled but Utau held her hand tightly, still in smiling mood

"Great! We'll have fun for the rest of the night and you sure won't get lonely, let's make it an official slumber party for us" they all high-five cheerfully and Amu just forgot about what she thought

"But my clothes are-" Utau butt in for the several times if you count before that

"We'll stop by your house first for you to pack all the stuffs you need then to Rima's before to mine" briefly she answered with a dark aura Rima behind her pouting

"Mou ika" Rima whispered so that Utau won't hear her **(A/N: she just said "Another less")**

Utau drove out from the parking lot heading to the Hinamori residence. Amu's agreement was not just because she's grieving but she'll also feel lonely at her home because nobody's there since her family went away. Only silence as it's attending the narrow car but Amu's mind were full of thoughts especially regret, it's not one of those that would stay crushed but it's the one that apparently will reveal something new yet strange complication. When Rima busy talking with Utau, Amu's hearings reduce and her vision dim out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne ne~ Kukai-nii, what are you up to?" a 8 years old Amu appeared in front of the older boy, he grinned goofily<em>

"_Ah Hinamori, I was just waiting for Nagi…he should be here any minute" Kukai glanced at his watch while Amu just keep staring at him, dumbfounded_

"_Nani?" Kukai asked, feeling her eyes drawn into him just now_

"_Nagi? Nagi-hiko?" he nodded "Yay! I wonder what we will play?" they both was in deep thoughts_

"_Oh? Hinamori won't be playing with us, you'll get Utau for a company" he smiled but Amu cutely pouted at this statement, she sort of dislikes the diva_

"_Hmph! Why Utau-nee? She's no more than a devil in disguise, she's the worst!" the pinkette girl admitted to the boy who actually put an interest in her_

"_O-oh…" Kukai faintly blushed "but she's not as bad as you think, she might look cruel but *amuse* she's like an angel-I mean, sh-she's good…yeah a good girl" his blush deepening that doesn't go unnoticed by Amu_

"_Why Kukai-nii is red? You have a fever?" this caused a steam blew out of him, glad the little Amu doesn't understand…yet_

"_A-ah ano…probably the heat from the sun," he pulled the hem of his shirt "but I'm fine!" again he grinned but with a thumbs up, so convincing for little Amu_

"_Souma-kun! Amu-chan!" the purple head boy just ran on their way with him was the blond devil-like diva who's panting_

"_Slow down Nagi!" Utau shouted a little from behind him_

"_Finally you guys came! I thought you two were ditching us" Kukai settled for his nice move to put a little impression to Utau, Nagi noticed except for little Amu_

"_Ne~ Nagi-chan, what's with Kukai's weird move?" Nagihiko prevent from laughing, he as hard as he could stifled his laughter making his face red_

"_What is it?" the impatient Utau butt in the moment, Kukai seems a bit embarrassed after what Amu's reaction like, was Utau the same?_

"_Nothing, well then…Souma-kun and I will go somewhere now while you two have fun!" Nagihiko grabbed Kukai then immediately leave the park, dreadful silence filled the two girls_

"_Amu" it sent her chills through her spine "Want some ice cream?" slowly the girl just nodded although she wasn't sure_

"_What flavor?" Utau still parted her gaze from her "Ch-chocolate" seeing her stuttered, Utau let a chuckle slip_

"_Come on now, don't be so nervous…I'll go buy some and you stay here, okay?" after the blond patted Amu's shoulder she also leave her for the ice cream truck_

_Amu was left alone once again, she hates being alone. Despite that her curiosity took over she wanders off somewhere not too far from her spot, Amu saw a wooden bench under a pine tree that looks great for relaxing. She sat on it and humming a little song to her heart's content, when she hums by the chorus suddenly a soccer ball rolled over to her feet. Didn't know whose ball is that, Amu took it in hand. She then saw a boy runs toward her but before he even ask to give it back, their gazes were eye to eye._

"_Uh…is this…yours?" Amu stretched the ball to him but he barely even move, he still stood there and stare at her_

"_Hmm…eto…" Amu scratched her head with her index, confuse of what to do "Ha! How about we play together, okay?" Amu beamed such a bright smile toward the stranger boy, he still stood there but in shock state without any words_

"_Amu!" Utau's voice rang on their ears, this time the boy's bangs covered his face_

"_S-sorry, I need to go!" he said clumsily_

"_Wah, wait!" without a glimpse he snatched the ball away and gone so fast before Utau made it in time_

"_Amu! I told you to stay at place" Utau followed her stare at nothingness "what are you looking at?" she asked with hands full of ice creams_

"_There was just a boy with blue hair came to take his soccer ball, but then he ran away…" the bemused Amu either with Utau stayed in silence for some seconds before Utau handed her; her chocolate ice cream_

"_Here" sheepishly Utau mumbled_

"_Eeh…arigatou, Utau-nee!" Amu wink at her which made the blond turned her face away to hide her blush from the pinkette_

* * *

><p>"…here Amu" step by step her ears filled with the reality noises but she still stay in daze<p>

"Oi, Amu!" Rima yelled but nothing work, both girls look at each other and nodded so if anything won't work then Rima has to do it right away

*blows* *yelp!*

"Rima! I told you to never did that!" at last the girl herself came back into the real world, where was her mind gone to? Only Amu knows

"*chuckle* you were in your dreamland, calling didn't work so scaring instead…we're trying to say that we've arrived at yours" Rima leaned on the car doors to wait Amu to come out then packing

"Oh, right away…_mother_" the small girl hissed at the last word, Amu sweat dropped because the girl who loves comedy and gags sometimes can't take a joke

Amu went in her house then upstairs into her room, she replaced her last bag with the new one and some spare clothes to change. When she stuffed some supplies from the bathroom, she wondered. _What was I thinking?_

**Cliffy again guys, I know all of you hate cliffy especially when the update takes too long -O- but now…I'm sleepy…**

***THUD***

**Ouch! The heck was that for? And, who actually hit me?**

**O_o**

**=_='**

**Oh…it's just my reflex, I banged my own head on the flat table and thought of someone hit me…ignore my habit ^_^'**

**R&R *hugyou***


	11. Prank Calls All the Way!

**Ara…****shukudai no yopparai xC**

**It's quite tiresome as a 9 grader -_- but anyway many thanks to Riuko for encouraging me about the grammatical errors =~=' eeeeeeeyyyeaaaah…also all of you too ;)**

**Okay so after you read this chapie, tell me if I have a lot or less grammatical false 'kay? I really need your judgment everybody!**

Normal POV

Amu has packed all her stuffs in one camp bag since she will stay for a couple of days in Utau's and after Amu has done next they went to Rima's. In the time when they arrived there they were greeted by her two tense parents and didn't bother to try to be polite like every owner should. Utau was complaining so much about how Rima's parents were being so cold toward them but the small blond ignored her rant along the way. Amu was completely oblivious to what she thought last time, only to be carried away by both blond's chit-chat. Finally their last destination have been reached out after a few hours of long trip, Utau parked her car in the garage then Amu and Rima carried their stuffs but helped by the diva's maids, luckily. So now the three of them are in Utau's enormous bedroom that more likely a VIP hotel room.

"Haaah…" Rima flopped on the soft double-bed "At last I can lie down for a while before doing something, why don't you guys join me?" she peered from the corner of her eyes to the two

"Funny, I'm the one who should offer that you know? But be grateful that I'm not in my bossy mood!" Utau sat on one of her plush-chairs with crossed legs

"You're always bossy Utau, whether it visible or not" the petite blond rolled over and found a comfortable position

"Hey Amu! What's with the silent treatment?" Amu snapped from her thoughts, she smiled and failed at convincing them for being okay

"Nothing important, lately I messed my mind too much with nonsense *sigh* hope I recover that somehow" so she didn't totally forgot about what have occurred in the pool, too bad for Amu

"Cheer up Amu! We had promised that tonight we're going to have lots of fun, I admit if I were you I would be in the same state" the tall blond scooted aside next where Amu sat and patted her back

"Nostalgic" Rima blurted

"Huh?" Amu confused by her statement

"Nostalgic. Somehow that word just popped out of nowhere in my head, hey Amu…do you think it's fine…to let feelings take over our mind for once?" Rima's sudden question made Amu blink a few times, she then smiles to her

"Sure, if it's good for you then let alone be…so many people in this world are dense at first before they capable to accept of what they really feel" she paused "but what nostalgic about that?" and she asked

"Oh, just blurting out for no reason" Rima convinced "I'm really suck when it comes to love" she whispered the last sentence

"So…what are we suppose to do first? Playing games?" the owner interrupted politely without cutting off the line

"Games like truth or dare? Boring, is there anything else?" Rima responded while twirling her curly blond hair

"There is, I think it's even better than truth or dare…I say…prank calls" Utau smirked which infected Rima quickly

"Agree" Rima said

"Uhm…what kind of prank calls?" Amu questioned

"Usually we pretend to be someone beside us but this time with an exception, if needed…one of us will use this voice-changing device to disguise her voice and other can be involve also, do you get what I mean?" she explained it brief and clear

"Not really but I get the point. So shall we start then?" Amu's excitement won over her

"Of course~ now who's our first target?" Rima continued with a smirk

"Hmm…let's start with the closest one and easier to talk to…" Utau pressed the number on her phone and when it's dialing, Kukai's name was on the screen. Amu and Rima snickered behind the twin-tails blond

_**~Kukai's Room~**_

The young teen is relaxingly lain down on his bed, enjoying his own world of dream. The sudden ringtone of his phone caused him to shot opened his eyes and pick it up.

"Yo, what's up Utau?" he used the usual greeting to his girlfriend, he's not the type who fond of calling her in a lovey dovey way especially 'babe'

"Ahem… Ah Kukai! It's nice to hear you, what'cha up to now?" she sounded normally, nothing suspicious yet

"It's none of your care, I absolutely do nothing…so what is it?" before he was being in deadly silent, he heard some faint giggling on the phone but not so sure about it

"Utau? Are you with someone?" Kukai's anxiety crept onto his mind, carefully try to hear those giggling voices again

"U-uh ano…actually Kukai," Utau's voice changed into a sultry one "right now…I'm in the middle of something" instead of getting shock, Kukai puts on a confused face

"What do you mean by-" he stopped, hearing things he shouldn't but should have and it feel like his eardrums going to crack.

"Ah~oh~hmm…a little harder, harder! I'm-I'm-" the boy's face was priceless, he's blushing madly and an imaginary smoke came out of his head

"Pardon, but is this Utau's _so called _boyfriend? My…you're right on time 'cause we're like having _fun _now, right dear?" a male voice spoke on the other line, Kukai managed to get back into himself after

"Hnn" she moaned

"W-who are you? What've you done with her?" the angry teen threw his entire tantrums toward the male, utterly unknown if it's Rima in disguise

"Me? You don't have to know, try to find out yourself!" she chuckled deviously, sneering at Kukai's anger

"Cih, liar!" Kukai replied "Utau? Utau! Are you still there? Where are you now? I'm seriously going to bust in there if I have to!" after what he said, the tense ambiance change

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a loud laughter increase on the other side of line, startling the boy who poorly has been tricked

"Haha I can't believe y-you actually fell for it! Ha~hahahaha!" Amu is rolling on the floor, laughing maniacally like she never had laugh for years

"Y-yeah hahaha Kukai's not as smart as he seems, I thought you might notice" Rima wiped her tears away after laughing too hard

"So I acknowledge, you weren't that sharp at all huh? I guess you're still a human" Utau was still chuckling a bit, making the boy sweat dropped

"Uhuh…you guys sure got me, I admit that your diabolical prank was impressive, and Utau?" his calm but rough voice sweeten the mood

"Hmm?" she answered him

"Your moans back then was very interesting, it actually did turn me on" now Kukai's chance to flatter her done in a great matter, she reached into a deep blush level

"W-what are you talking about? I was pretending!" she refused but failed

"How about next time we do that? Sounds _fun _isn't it?" Utau's blush got deeper, she's now truly like a hot chili and starting to get speechless

"Joking! Hehehe…it's not great to get backfired eh?" while Kukai make a 'I told you so' face, Utau pouts

"Certainly!" she ended up the call without any other word

_**~Utau's Room~**_

Just pranking **(A/N: I guess it's not a word)** Kukai it took some of the time. Well, it's not wasted but they still had the fun out of him. Now they're ready for the next target, this time is Rima's turn to trick.

"Who will you trick Rima? Oh wait! Let me guess…is it Nagihiko?" Amu stated the obvious, Rima's face flushed a deep scarlet

"You know my mind so well Amu, congrats…haha" the girl's voice has shown a humorless and irritated tone, she puffed her cheeks before roughly pressing the number then dial immediately

"_Oyasumi Rima-chan, what makes you call this late?" _Nagihiko's sweet and gentle voice made Rima nervous to prank him but she won't lose to that

"Oyasumi Fujisaki, ne ne~ are you practicing your dance right now?" a sudden silence occurs, of course that Nagihiko confused by Rima who just asked that out of the blue

"_Uh…yeah, why'd you asked?" _it could have been imagine for Nagihiko to sweat dropped in there, he is the type who usually does that when disapproving

"Oh" shortly the blond said "Now Let me tell you something…" she paused to wink to both of her friends who in return gave her a thumbs up to keep the plan on

"Suki desu" she whispered and another silent's attending except this one was much eerier than the last, it's like Nagihiko faints for good

"_Huh?"_ what was he managed to reply to her even his heart felt thumping pretty hard

"I said I like you Fujisaki, demo…I want us to go on a date sooner" Rima's confession got him to have a heart attack, the red blush keep creeping onto his face

"_A-a-ano R-Ri-Rima-chan! I-I-uh…I'd lo-"_ before he gives her the answer he already heard giggles on the phone but not only Rima's

"Hahahahahahaha! In your dreams Fujisaki! Actually, you've got tricked" Rima's usual dolly face turned more like a happy smiley clown, the one with the creepy smile

"Gomenne Nagi, we're just playing here!" Amu shouted behind Rima and following her friend's laughter

"_Ah…of course, why would Rima-chan said such things so suddenly, I let my guard down"_ he sweat dropped again thought they won't see that coming

"Well then Nagi, oyasumi!" Utau said normally followed by Amu too on the last word

"Have you ever thought that he likes you a lot, Rima?" Utau backfired

"Don't know and don't care, alright! Now it's Amu's turn" Rima gave it to her and wait for her to prank call someone

"Guys…I think I'll pass" she gave it back to Rima who refused to take it, instead Utau did

"Aww it's okay Amu, we won't force you!" she patted her on the shoulder with a cheery grin, unusually like the old bossy Utau

"So what now?" Rima took a seat on the bed, facing them by the other angle

"What about playing cards? But only use the mains like Jack, Queen, King, Ace and Joker" the pink-head suggest to the girls but they don't quite get it

"And what will you do with those?" Utau asked frankly

"Simple, it's like playing truth or dare but only truth is use and if you get the Ace card you have to tell one true thing from your life story" she said before continuing "But if you get the joker you have to tell your deepest darkest secret unlike the Ace which you can tell anything in common, meanwhile the rest of the cards just as listeners and if we all got the listeners then it's a draw" she explained, the two nodded in comprehension

"Let's do it!" Utau exclaimed, she possibly want to hear out her two best friend's other side of story

_**~30 Minutes Later~**_

"Dang! Why the joker?" Amu complained while Utau and Rima snickered

"So Amu? Your…deepest darkest secret?" Rima sang her words, it rings in Amu's ears

"Hmm…what else you guys never know about me?" she 's tapping her finger, thinking of her deepest darkest secret that they haven't know yet but if she thinks all over again, they seem to know almost of her secrets until the most embarrassing one

"Oh right! Did you guys know that I used to have a crush on Hotori Tadase?" Rima's and Utau's smiley faces turned to be monsters because their eyes almost bulge out

"Say WHAT!" both yelled in unison, _why Hotori? _They thought

"You must be asking 'why?' am I right? Well I was judged him by the appearance first, his princely face mainly but after knowing how jerk he is I was through the whole thing" Amu answered their thoughts, the girl knew for sure if they'll ask that right away

"Do you have any more crushes?" Rima bluntly asked her but just a glimpse that Amu's face sad before it turns the opposite

"After Tadase, it's _Ikuto_…" demonically she whispered his name full of hatred "Unlike Tadase he's a first love in sight, well sort of…but I started liking the guy after I saw him played the violin, before…you know what" the aura surround her darkening, both blond girls back away a little, Amu then smiles forcefully

"Da-i-jou-bu!" she said "I was sad but not anymore, because if you guys want to know what I feel toward him now is…nothingness, sometimes I actually pity him for unknown reason" Amu crossed her arms behind her head and lay on the bedside

"Amu?" Rima called

"Are you sure you aren't in pain?" Utau questioned it for Rima

"Of course I am! But it's useless to keep crying, it's a waste of tears you know? I rather cry upon some stranger's grave than to someone who had hurt me" her face is showing how determine she is, stand on her ground so she won't fall over the cliff

"Amu!" her friends said in awe and hugged her "We're so glad to have a strong friend like you" both admitted together again, it makes Amu think that they should be twins

_Daijoubu! Love always comes by itself but finding a friend is way harder than that. I don't care how broke inside of me now but if my two best friends are here to comfort me, that is more than enough._

**Well, Amu…you sure are strong :)**

**I've already gotten use to the Amu who always cry too much in other stories :( it's rather annoying, I want to show the opposite of that and here's one of the reason this story was made up ^^**

**I hope you guys stay toon**

**=xR&R=xxR&Rxx=R&Rx=**


	12. A Surprise, A Plan and A Bad Luck?

**Long time no see guys…**

**Gah! I'm so sorry for the long wait Dx it's hard to explain for the things I did the day before and before and before…how long was it? Kekeke, forget about it!**

**Now it's time for another chapter, enjoy you guys ;9 oh and thanks for all of the reviews!**

From black to white, from light to dark, this is what always happening everyday in this earth. Why is the sun rise from east to west? Why is the moon shine brightly only at night? All of that is already natural phenomenon for us humans.

Amu is the first to wake up even though she's the last to fell asleep last night, while the two were still heavenly asleep. The pink girl went into the bathroom doing her routine when she's at home only the difference that now she's in someone else's.

When she came out her friends have already gone missing from the large bed. She carelessly bother to find them, she then went downstairs for a breakfast that perhaps Utau and Rima have already digging in right now but when she found out that they aren't there, Amu is getting confuse. She tried to search them everywhere but to no avail, panting and sweating a bit made her feel like exercising.

"Where are those two? Did they really leave me?" while panting, Amu fall to her knees on the cold floor

She searches them in every spot she knows, but in the end she doesn't find them in anywhere at all. Tired of looking around, she makes breakfast for herself instead. A fine warm toast with strawberry jam and a glass of fresh chocolate milk, it sure is refreshing…well that's what Amu thinks anyway.

After what seems like forever for those two to appear in any sight, Amu try to console her even though it's lonesome especially in a huge mansion like this. To think about it, for what reason did Utau and Rima gone? And why didn't they tell her?

Questions always pop in head whenever something gets complicated.

_Geez__…__how__long__Utau__and__Rima__will__play__hide__and__seek__with__me?__I__'__m__bored,__this__is__rather__tiresome__…__but__…__it__'__s__also__kind__of__lonely__too._Amu thought about it while going down into the basement to look for something useful.

Unknown to her, the mansion actually wasn't empty at all from the very start. Neither Utau nor Rima leave her, they just have been somewhere that Amu doesn't know for a little something. So Amu headed to the last place where she doesn't check out yet, the basement.

_**~Somewhere~**_

"No, no, no! That should be here, not there!" a soft yet sharp voice yelled in anger

"Sshhh…quite down, Rima! She might hear us, besides we're not ready yet" whispered a deep and gentle voice that came from Nagihiko

"Guys, we better hurry up! No more chatting okay? Shish…" Utau scolded the two with her usual cold-hearted expression

"Hinamori will sure be surprise to see all of these, nice plan you made Utau" Kukai used his frequent goofy grin with his unfamiliar thumbs up

"Hmph! was that a compliment or a pun there?" she asked grumpily while puffing her cheeks

"There, there princess…no need to be so harsh, does the word 'nice' isn't enough for you?" though Kukai knows the answer, he just wanted to make sure about it

"Not really. But your tone sounds so unconvincing, definitely suspicious" unconsciously to Utau, Kukai's expression turned sullen with a vein popped on his forehead

"Okay you guys, it's not the time for some husband/wife argue" Nagihiko stated, he knows the upcoming after this

"Hey Nagi, can you repeat the last three words again? I'll be glad to hear it nice and clear~" Utau's demon side just came out; glowing red eyes, devil wings, and…a scythe? Nah! That's way too far for real

"W-w-wait Utau! I didn't mean it like-" a sound of door creaking just rang their ears, they knew she's here

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Rima said without yelling

The four found their hiding spot meanwhile the girl is coming down in the dark with a flashlight to find the basement's light switch. Who else that 'she' they mean is? Of course she's Amu, unless there's someone besides her. The pinkette girl switched the light on and shocked by what stands before her eyes. It's a surprise party.

"HAPPY RE-BIRTHDAY AMU!" shouted all the four at once with streamers blowing out and of course, a smile

"I-is this for me? Wait! Since when do Kukai and Nagi…?" her head spins and can't seem to say her words properly

"Well Amu, we want to surprise you and so we woke up while you were busy and did this! Sorry if we ever make you confuse, but happy re-birthday Amu" Utau smiled again but wiped it within seconds to her old face

"So do you like your re-birthday party? Though this is quiet small and-" Kukai got cut by Amu

"Are you kidding? I'm more than happy, this is already more than enough! Thank you…all of you" she begins to cry –in joy of course-

"Okay, so let's start the party guys!" Rima announced happily, but then there's one thing for sure…Nagihiko will be dead after this party is done

From blowing the number 17 on the handmade cake up until entertainment by Amu's friends also playing games and others. It's the best thing that Amu has ever get, even though it wasn't like her 5 years old birthday party that was held in a summer hotel's garden with lots of visitors from families and friends, but this year is different. Although it's not the biggest party but the least that what makes it the best is that all her good friends gathered together to celebrate this. It's more than anything.

After the party went along in fast, all of them go to the mansion's garden where Utau's maids prepared tea sets and snacks for them. Kukai looked at Nagihiko and send him a nod which he shortly understands it, after taking a seat he begins the talk.

"So Amu-chan, since tomorrow is your last day in here…shall we go somewhere together? I mean all of us" Nagihiko said calmly but sweet

"Well, I think its okay…but anywhere is fun" unsure about her answer, she looked down to her toes and play with it

"What he meant to say that do you have anything else to do after tomorrow?" Kukai fixed the question, it seems Nagihiko can't handle it himself

"No, why?" Amu asked

"Well, three days later the school will have a trip to a hot spring and some places for three days and the last day is free for us to go anywhere we like until the time they provide, but a day before the trip we have to come to school to hear the announcement from the teacher. The best part is it's only for sophomore!" Utau explained then sipped her tea

"A school summer trip? That means…AAAHHHH! Preparation!" Amu shouted in despair

"That's why I asked if you're free of not the day after tomorrow" Nagihiko sweat dropped with a smile

"Ah…no, you didn't ask her like that" Kukai butted in again

"Then let's go shopping after tomorrow, everyone meet at the mall gate at 1 sharp. Understood?" Rima decided in a shot, making the others stay silence

"Why did she decide it all by herself?" Kukai whispered to Nagihiko

"How should I know that?" both of them sweat dropped

"Got a problem with that?" Rima asked with a glint of dark aura in her eyes, so cunning for a small sweet doll looking girl

"Alright then, it's decided! Make sure this trip will be an extraordinary fun for us" Utau stood excitingly

"Yeah!" all respond at once except for Rima, who's busy sipping her tea

"I can't wait! It's been so long that I haven't had a trip, especially with all my friends now!" Amu's eyes glittering like diamonds, unknowingly that her friends smiled upon this

_**~Tomorrow~**_

After Utau dropped Amu at her home, she left immediately. Amu enters her serene yet lonely house since her family still out for several weeks later. She can enjoy everything to her heart's content in this house all by herself, with no interruption.

In her room, Amu begins again with her summer report that obviously undone yet but she knows that it'll be a long summer and report to spend. Amu writes the things that necessary to her and skipped anything that's not. It feels a little eerie when the house is soundless except for the wind, rustling leaves and windows cracking open and close repeatedly, it sounds like a haunted house if you take it that way. Amu's room is dark and only a little light that came from a table lamp was on, she was lying on the bed already with headset plugged into her ears and a song influent from her iPod to her ears.

"…_my__whole__heart__and__my__entire__body__mirages__in__my__memories.__True__love__has__begun__flowing__out__of__my__fingertips.__If__we__look__up__and__smile,__we__'__ll__have__the__magic__to__regain__smiling__faces.__With__a__knock__on__our__heart__and__a__marvelous__trick,__we__can__reborn__…__freely__tomorrow__…" _those were the lyrics to the song that Amu has been listening and she enjoys it until her mind was far off from reality. **(Song****is**** '****Freely****Tomorrow****' ****by****Hatsune****Miku,****just****so****you****know)**

What was she thinking? The answer is nothing else than her being a princess in her own world with her idolized prince –which his face was blocked- together they traveled their love story. Pretty childish don't you think? Hmm…kind of.

But her daydream is black out when a thunder grumbles and the wind blows harder than before, making her to move from her spot and close the windows tight. Finally Amu turns on all of the house's lights since it starts to darken outside and she seems to predict that tonight will be a long stormy night with rains, thunders and lightings but she doesn't disturb by all that.

When Amu returns to her room, she found her cell phone beeping. Opened it and she has already received two text messages, the first one is from Utau.

Utau:

Amu, can you bring that novel tomorrow at our meeting?

I honestly can't wait! :(

Amu quickly replies to her text and send it. She waits for a moment then Utau replies it fast.

Utau:

Fantastic! Well see you tomorrow then ;9

With that, Utau is off. Now is for Amu to read the second text and what do you know? It's from a certain someone that she barely even knows.

Unknown guy:

Yo

_Yo?__Seriously?_Amu thought then type on a new blank.

Amu:

What?

Unknown guy:

Happy Late B-day, princess xD

hope you're well~

Amu:

How do you know that?

Unknown guy:

Secret

Amu:

Secret, huh? Anything else 'interesting' you wanna say?

Unknown guy:

Yes, I'm blue…

Amu:

Huh? The heck is that suppose to mean?

Unknown guy:

Find out

After that, Amu didn't reply anymore and just keep wondering. _What__does__he__mean__by__ '__I__'__m__blue__'__?_She asked in her mind. Amu grabs her phone and stares at it in a blank expression, her eyes focused on it while her mind somewhere lost in deep thoughts. Finally she made her mind and think that he's playing with her head so she doesn't bother to think of it again.

_Oh right! It's time for my favorite anime show, better be good this time…_

Amu went to the living room and turns on the TV just right in time. Next to her are a glass of cold milk and snacks that she preferred, her favorite chocolate pocky are one of them. The remained peace yet lonely ambiance still passing by with the sounds that only came from the TV. Though it's an anime but it actually is a drama that made in anime style, strange enough?

Not really.

Now, as the show is going on…

…

?

"Hmm…?" Amu looked confuse, do you have any idea what's wrong? No? Then let's see for ourselves

*water running*

"WAH! I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE WATER IN THE BATH!" she, as fast as she possibly can is running to the bathroom and leave the show in the middle of its conflict. Well what do you say? Pretty klutz, aye? I know…

Well, let's tell you what happened before.

_**~flashback~**_

_Amu closed the door behind and went downstairs to the kitchen. Before she opens the fridge, she remembered something and went away to the bathroom._

"_*sigh* it's very nice to take a bath in a warm water, so it's decided then" with that Amu turned on the hot and cold water. But in any minutes her favorite anime will begin, so…_

_Oh__right!__It__'__s__time__for__my__favorite__anime__show,__better__be__good__this__time._That's what she has thought

_She returned to the kitchen to take out the snacks and a glass of juice then went to the living room to turn on the TV. Meanwhile she enjoys the show, she forgot about the running water in her bathroom. So when that's happened…_

"_Hmm…?"_

_*water running*_

"_WAH! I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE WATER IN THE BATH!"_

_**~end~**_

Too bad when she returns to the living room in semi soaking wet –from hips to toe, since she got slip and fell- the show has ended. Poor Amu…she really isn't in good luck today but nonetheless it's not anyone's fault, since the black cat of misfortune that used to pull her down to nothing but damn was never involved from the very beginning of this chapter. Isn't that right, Amu?

"*sigh in defeat* at least tomorrow won't be a bad day, I guess I'll take a bath now" and then, Amu take a nice warm bath in peace.

**How was that? The ending is rather cracking *A* my head messed up again!**

**T^T sorry if I didn't update more than 3 months, FORGIVE ME!**

**But please, R&R :')**


	13. A Whole Day in a Mall

**Even at holidays I'm out of time, well…apart of it was a sloth but who cares? :/ since I've updated, you all should be able to enjoy it ^^'**

**Okay, okay, so here it is! Oh…that reminds me there's a spoiler in this chapter :x**

"Aargh! Why did I oversleep?" Amu carries her legs as fast as she's capable to, the girl was the only one running late to her destination

Amu overslept because yesterday she got no sleep at all and so she took a nap that too comfortable with a pleasant dream, rarely. The pinkette awoke after a half hour later from their meeting hour after that she chose her clothes carelessly but still matching it.

As Amu on her way she sweats a little and panting heavily from keep running. The girl managed to get in mall within a few minutes but she greets by Utau's sullen face and Rima's bored ones while the two boys just sent her a smile for no reason. Utau took a step forward to the pinkette geek, her glare sends some chills through Amu's mind and she knows that Utau is gonna nag about her unpunctual arrival.

"How on earth were you late? It's like 45 minutes over our meeting hour! Care to explain?" the background behind Utau has changed into a hellish place that only fit with demons, but actually it fits her 'cause she has her demonic side

"R-relax Utau, it's not a big deal that Hinamori was late…at least she's here right now" Kukai tried to calm his blond girlfriend but it didn't work

"Shut up! This is my business, you know how I hate waiting especially as long as 45 MINUTES! Geez…" Utau scoffed and she crossing her arms like the way how an angry person looks like

"Amu-chan…" Nagi called her

"Oh, hey Nagi! What is it?" Amu replied nervously, she's still feeling guilty and scared of Utau's wrath

"How about cooling down over there, I'm sure Utau and Kukai will approach later on" Nagihiko smiles like he used to, except today it's just really bright

"U-uhm…yeah, I guess it's a better idea" Amu scratched the back of her head then she follows him but held back by the petite young blond

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked though obviously know what the answer is

"I was just offered by Nagi to sit there and now I'm going…" Rima still clinging on Amu's arm with that face that sort of pouting yet mischievous

"I'll come with you" Rima said frankly while her eyes stared intensely on Nagihiko who knows her stare even without looking

"Ehm…Rima-chan, you don't have to stare at me like that, you know?" the raven haired boy sweats, Rima just growls as a response

The three of them walk away from the devil and the poor guy who is being scold by her-well thanks to Amu *sarcasm*-. Amu, Nagi and Rima sat on the long wooden bench near a tree where they can see the mall's garden, is it weird for a wide mall to have a garden? It's rare but I don't think it's weird.

Nagihiko decided to buy the two girls some fresh drinks from the nearest counter he could see. When the two were alone, Rima starts a conversation.

"Amu, there's something I want to ask you" said her while fidgeting her fingers nervously and her face made an expression of a cute doll, Amu noticed her best friend's adorable expression

"What is it?" she tilted her head to look at Rima

"Uhm…eto…I-I uh, is it okay if we have feelings for someone close to us? I-It's not like I ask this out of the blue or for m-me, I just wanna know…that's all" she blushed a deep scarlet and hide it from her pinkette companion

"*giggles* No need to be so wrecked Rima, well it depends on how you judge it, if that someone's special to you; you will automatically want to keep a close distance to that person and you'll grow various feelings for him in no time" Amu smiled purely to her friend that sooth Rima really well

"Thanks, Amu!" Rima replied with a same smile. After a little while, Nagihiko came back with two soft drinks on his hands

"Well, here you go!" he gave it to them and they eagerly accepted it, well…Rima still doesn't approve of him for being a nice guy, Nagihiko knew this

"So, did the two couple have ended their fight yet?" Amu asked breaking the silence but only receive a shrug from both Rima and Nagihiko

"O-oh…I see" she sweat dropped, but speak of the devil…here she comes with an indifferent yet somewhat strange Kukai, something must be wrong

"Come on guys, let's go shopping!" Utau shouted in a harsh but inoffensive tone, Kukai followed along behind her with that strange expression that anyone can't describe

The three exchanged their gazes but then follow behind the blond diva into the entrance of the building. Without thinking far much, they head into the stores they need in an awkward silence because of Utau's tension, none of them would dare to break it up not even Kukai.

Firstly, the girls went into a beauty shop to buy some treatments especially for their skin. Amu just bought a night cream to sooth her face and a body lotion, the same for Rima except she bought a hand cream instead of a night cream, to make sure her hands stay smooth, and for Utau…well let's just say she bought a lot of treatments starting from a body lotion, hand cream, UV protection cream, facial cleanser, and so on. Kukai is the one who carries the shopping bags for Utau, while Rima rejected Nagi's offer to help her carry her stuff and of course that Amu is free from them.

The next thing, they went to buy some clothes for their trips. Rima really likes the sundress she just saw and hurried grab it before anyone did, meanwhile for Amu she's in the spot where all clothes are gothic Lolita fashion…definitely her favorite but out of all the cute punkish outfit she chose a dress that similar with the one she had at home **(A/N: if you forgot…go check chap. 3) **but this one looks like a maid outfit only gothic and the good part is that she can choose which boots and hairclip/bandana/ribbon/bowtie for the match, so she ends up with a black bowtie and a pair of long blackish boots reach up her knees. Utau is being Utau, she chose the most stylist dress and outfit according to how she'll fit with it, but of course…they're all expensive.

The three girls got some extra bags and this time Rima let Nagihiko took care of her shopping bags, it's more fortune for her. The boys didn't go and buy stuff like the girls 'cause what all they need were already in stock at their home and for boys, they obviously don't need so many treatments and stylist clothes like girls…just being casual is already enough. After buying and buying stuffs they needed, they all stopped in track just when Utau gave them a cue to. She moved forward a little and turned to see the other four with a glare but only a second until she pops her hand with 3 tickets to a film.

"Wanna break and watch a film?" she asked, fanning the tickets to her face

"Sure, why so sudden?" Amu, being the one who firstly asked the blond

"Just some animate film, I won a trade from my friend and these are the prizes…I guess not bad for once in a while" posing arrogantly, Utau shove each ticket to one person

"A ticket for two?" Nagihiko confused

"Yes, my friend said it's a special limited edition that one ticket is for two people so the ticket only useful for two but not single person" explained Utau flatly from her tone, Rima noticed Amu's sigh of anxiety

"Which means…" the petite girl grabbed Nagihiko and smiled devilishly to Amu, it makes her sweat

"Gomenne Amu-chan, I guess I'm with Rima" Nagihiko apologized, knowing Rima will force him no matter what, but inside he felt happy

"Then see you, hope luck is with you that perhaps a miracle will come" Utau waved at her, dragging Kukai like a pet dog only by the shirt

Amu stood there dumbfounded by her best friends and friend's action. Did they ditch her? Wish her some luck? What!

"It happened again, didn't it? *sigh* I sure am misfortune as a living being" Amu stared at her ticket not knowing what to do, she almost trash it but stop when she hears a familiar nagging voice

"What? You can't come nya? What am I suppose to do now nya?" a certain cat-looking boy whined through his blue cell

"No way am I going home! I wanna watch the film nya! My friends have been talking all about it lately nya and I won't be the one left out nya!" he shouted with the 'nya' phrase in every of his sentence

'_Yoru?' _Amu thought for a second then walked to take a close look on the person. And she's right! It was her lowerclassmen, Misaki Yoru. No wonder the 'nya' sounds no new to Amu's ears.

"No way! You have the ticket nya? Aww…what a damn luck nya!" Yoru gestured disappointingly "All right, I understand nya…see you later nya" he ended his call and turned around only to bump into the pinkette

"Ah, Yoru!" Amu put up a smile "What a coincidence, what are you doing here?" the geek politely asked, she tries to be as nice as possible

"Amu-senpai nya! I was waiting for Miki here nya, but she can't come because she has some urgent business nya…" nearly end of his tone is edging like he wants to cry but not

"Such a luck, so what'll you do from now on?" the girl saw him shrugged while shook his head, maybe she can take this chance about using the ticket

"Hey, if you have nothing else to do, wanna go watch the film with me?"

"*gasp* It's it nya! The limited edition ticket to Fairy Tail OVA, how'd you get it nya?" Yoru is jumping up and down like an excited 5 years old kid

"Utau gave me, she and the others were already inside…since I have no one to come with so maybe you want and-"

"I want to! I want to nya!" he exclaimed "My friends have been talking about it so often and I can't wait to show them I know too nya!" his palm balled into a fist and pumped it on the air of excitement

Amu sweat dropped, seeing the young blue teen's attitude really reminds her when Ami was still 8. '_Wow, Yoru can be a total kid sometime…'_ She said in her thought. They walked to the cinema entrance with the ticket Utau gave and luckily for Amu, she and Yoru got a seat nowhere near her friends. She wondered how they'll react if they see the teen who actually had done Ikuto's dirty work. As they sat on the chair, the film begins.

During the theme song, Yoru starts to whisper.

"Amu-senpai?" he called

"Hmm?" was only Amu's respond

"I'm so sorry about what happened in the pool nya, I actually didn't really want to hurt senpai nya…" Yoru's tone was sad, his eyes slowly drop and gazing the tip of his toes

Amu just keep her jaw straight, there's a silent between the two before she gets to answer.

"It's okay, it's not all your fault and…let's just forget about it, but it doesn't mean I have forgiven the culprit who planned it" a forced smile crept on Amu's face, Yoru took the hint knowing whom she talks about

"Oh…thanks Amu-senpai nya!" quietly he said it, gave her a quick hug then continuing to watch the film.

It's not butterflies in a stomach or anything such as, but Amu faintly flushed into pink. She feels strange but it's not the kind like love, probably it's something like a friend-like thing. She doesn't know how to describe it, but it feels like something burden from her shoulder lift and left her quite spacious at the moment. She's slightly grateful that Yoru isn't as bad as she thinks, though she ever doubt it but no more, knowing what he hides through that face of him. It's weird to actually can see someone's true persona through their face but it's better to know something than nothing.

When the film was finished, Yoru bid his farewell and run along amongst the crowd then lost in sight. Amu just smiled, forgetting that she's here with her friends who were standing behind her and staring. Right when Amu spun around she caught the bemused stares.

"Amu…?" Utau said

"Who're you looking at?" Rima continued

"A-ah that…uh…just a friend that I offered to watch the film since I have no one hehehe…" she sweats and scratching her non-itch head

"Well, since we're all here let's walk home together, shall we?" Nagihiko took the chance to break the interrogation of his two blond friends, well…Rima is special so that exclude

"Right! It's already late by the way, I think my parents wouldn't like if I stay late outside"

It worked, Utau and Rima stay shut and followed. The five of them went their separate ways nearby Amu's house complex and Amu immediately went home. She planned to go straight ahead to bed but instead a phone ringing right exactly.

"Onee-chan! I miss you so much! Let's talk!" the young brunette girl spread sparks of 'moe' through the phone which emitting flowers but it didn't affect Amu, not a bit

"Ami…I'm tired, how about we talk some other times 'kay?" when Amu said this, Ami sounds like she wanna cry but she held it back and instead she let an 'it's okay' voice out

"Okay! But onee-chan?" suddenly her mood changed and replaced by a straight calm one

"Yes?"

"Onee-chan promised Ami that onee-chan will come to Ami's next beauty pageant, right? So…you better come! Take a look on the poster near the phone." Amu took the piece of poster, it's a poster about her beauty pageant and it'll be held somewhere at several months later.

'_So it'll be held after the exam…I'm glad it wouldn't be a burden' _said Amu in her mind, unconsciously she smiled

"Okay, I sure will come…Ami." This brighten Ami's mood

"Yay! I can't wait, the first time onee-chan will see Ami perform!" with that she became happy and then ended the phone call

So one problem solved, but more to come. In her room Amu remembers that tomorrow is when the announcement of the summer trip with her classmate and the other sophomore from other classes too. She doesn't know how to face that _person _or rather demon, in fact she almost redeem her attempt to go tomorrow but she knows Utau and Rima won't let that happen. It's hard to forget someone you loved unless you got a new one, in Amu's case she doesn't know how to feel toward someone she had ever liked –or that's what though- and it confused her.

'_What's a girl to do after she's heartbroken?'_

Suddenly her phone's beeping and it's a text from Utau.

Utau:

Oh yeah, Amu...about that novel can you bring it tomorrow? A lot happened and I didn't even remember it :o

Amu:

Oh right! ^^' okay then, tomorrow for sure :p

**Soouwiiieee…I'm late again =3= I have a lot in my mind lately :x but it reminds me…Ikuto hasn't appeared for a while after the pool incident, I promise he'll show up on the next chapter *grin***

**Well hope you like it and to tell you, I'll be busy these months 'cause of exams so I won't be updating sooner :x sumimaseeeen!**

**R&R**


End file.
